Mistaken Identity
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Ginny is sick of being seen as Ron's Little Sister, Blaise is sick of being seen as Draco's Friend. Both want to break away from that idenity... could they together get their wishes and create their own idenity? Final Chapter!
1. My Identity

**A/N: Well I know most of you are more familiar with my Draco/Hermione stories. But I have decided to wrote a different couple story... still a Gryffindor/Slytherin romance but with Ginny and Blaise. I know many of you will say "This is crap remove it now" and my loyal readers will be in a bit of a shock at this couple story. But still I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

_**Knowing Me, Knowing You**_

_Chapter One: My Identity_

Everyone always saw her as the youngest Weasley, or Ron's little sister. Everyone but her closest friend that was. And that was Hermione Granger, sure she was Ron's bestfriend and Harry Potter's bestfriend, but didn't stop Ginny and Hermione from being bestfriend's. Ginny knew she was talented when it came to many subjects; she was also Gryffindor's best Chaser. But no, people who weren't in her year did not refer to her as Ginny; they would say 'Hey Ron's Little Sister'.

Ginny was sick of it! She couldn't wait for Ron to be gone and finished Hogwarts, than maybe people would actually refer to her as Ginny.

If it couldn't get any worse everyone still had this idea that she had a major crush of Harry. And she didn't! She finally realized he wouldn't like her more than as Ron's Sister in her fourth year. Now she liked no body at the moment and we was enjoying that fact.

Ginny was now entering her sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had passed her O.W.L exams better than anyone in her family had, except Percy. Again, like last year she had been made Prefect, as a reward her parents had brought her an Owl she had named Spunkie. The owl was pure black with golden eyes.

Ginny herself had matured physically. She had long fiery red hair that flowed to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and a slim figure, her mother had claimed she was a looker at Ginny's age which caused Ginny to giggle and her brothers to look alarmed.

Another thing that annoyed Ginny was the fact Ron was overprotective of her. How many bogey hexes was it going to take for him to get the hint and back off?

But now it was September 1st and Ginny was standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 with her mother, Ron and Harry. They were all looking for Hermione who had spent her summer touring Australia with her parents.

"Hermione is never late," said Ron his blue eyes scanning over the heads of other students, "What could possibly be taking her so long?"

Harry stood on his top toes and peered over people's heads. Though Harry was well toned for someone who had been scrawny he was a head shorter than Ron who was the tallest in his year. His hair was still red, and Harry's was still messy and jet-black.

"Traffic?" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure Hermione will be here shortly," said Mrs Weasley calmly.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!"

The four people spun around to see a smiling Hermione running over to them, her parents were behind her holding her trunk and Crookshanks.

"Hermione!" grinned Ginny hugging her bestfriend, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Ginny. I'm sure Harry and Ron drove you crazy."

"You have no idea."

Ron playfully pushed Ginny who shoved him back.

"Now, now you two," said Mrs Weasley, "Calm down. My Hermione, you sure have grown since I last saw you. Oh and I knew your hair would eventually curl."

Hermione smiled, her hair was no longer a crazy ball of frizz, it had curled into tight ringlets framing her face. She was a little shorter than Harry, about Ginny's height.

"Well we'd best get to the train," said Ginny grabbing her trunk and owl cage.

"Take care all of you," said Mrs Weasley firmly, "I don't want any letters about detentions!"

**!B!**

Blaise Zabini. You mention his name to anyone in Slytherin and you will get the reply, 'Oh Draco's friend', never ' Oh Blaise. He's a nice fellow'. It drove Blaise up the wall! He was never well known by his own name; instead he was always seen as Draco's friend. Some people had never even heard of him. On top of that he was Slytherin's best keeper, helping them get to the Quidditch Final's last year against the School's best team, Gryffindor.

Naturally they lost, and Blaise copped the blame. He didn't have a clue how it was his fault. He blocked every goal, as did Ron Weasley. It was Potter who caught the snitch, it wasn't Blaise's fault Draco fell off his broom due to being struck by the bludger. What was he meant to do, take the bludger for Draco? Than who would protect the goals?

Blaise was entering his final year at Hogwarts; hopefully this was the year he could stand in the spotlight. There was no Dark Lord to control his actions thanks to Potter and the male Weasley and Granger, who defeated the Dark Lord in the last term of school last year.

Blaise has a mysterious look about him, dark brown short hair he wore spiked up, dark brown eyes, toned frame. He was half a head shorter then Draco who was nearly as tall as the male Weasley.

Now he stood by the Hogwarts Express with his trunk waiting for Draco. Blaise was the Head Boy, much to Draco's disgust who wanted it for himself. Blaise's grades were only slightly better than Draco's due to him being better in Transfiguration and Potions. Blaise knew Granger was the Head Girl and he wasn't one bit surprised.

His thoughts were cut short by the call of his name.

"Blaise! Are you deaf or something?" said Draco walking towards him with his trunk, "I called you twice already."

"Gee Hi Blaise, how were your holidays?" said Blaise sarcastically.

"Hi Blaise, how were your holidays?"

"Thanks for asking, they were good. Yours?"

"Alright. How about we find a compartment or something?"

Blaise nodded and him and Draco entered the train and walked down the corridors looking for a compartment. Towards the front of the train they found one across from one filled with a noisy group of Gryffindor's.

"No need to ask who is in there," sneered Draco as they entered their compartment.

"Whatever," muttered Blaise storing his trunk in the luggage rack above him before sitting down, "Did you get made a 7th year prefect?"

Draco nodded, "Father wasn't impressed when I told him. He expected me to be Head Boy."

"Well be happy you are a prefect Draco... better than being nothing."

"Whatever. I take it Granger is Head Girl?"

"Naturally."

"Working with a Mudblood. What fun you will have."

Blaise rolled his eyes and starred out the window as Pansy walked in with her friend Millicent. Millicent plopped down beside Blaise and opened a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, while Pansy sat beside Draco smiling at him adoringly. Blaise snickered as Draco gave her a forced smile before shuffling over in his seat.

"Don't enjoy the attention Draco?" asked Blaise smirking.

"Shut up," came his reply.

**!G!**

Ginny groaned as Ron and Harry fell into a conversation about Quidditch Tactics for this year's season. Ginny looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes at the two boys and turned to face Ginny,

"How were your holidays truthfully?" asked Hermione with a serious look on her face.

"Ron had numerous guy friends over. He kept telling me not to flirt with any of them; they always referred to me as Ron's Sister the entire time like it was some nickname... I was on the verge of hexing every single one of them," said Ginny, "I ended up hibernating in my room or up the tree in the back yard."

Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look.

"I'm sick of it Hermione! I hate being known as Ron's sister! I do have a name for Merlin's sake! And it is Ginny! Ginny Weasley!"

"I know Gin," said Hermione, "Who know's, this year you might just actually be called Ginny by all."

Ginny smiled sadly, "I wish... so, let's not talk about that. You on the other hand are Head Girl!"

Hermione smiled happily, "Yes I am! And the best thing is Malfoy is not Head Boy like I thought he would be."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Oh, he's Malfoy's friend isn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah he is. And you are prefect again?"

"Sure am. Who are Gryffindor's 7th year prefects?"

"Harry and Lavender... the 6th year male prefect is Colin Creevy."

"Do you still live at Gryffindor tower?"

"Of course I do. Percy did didn't he?"

"Oh, true. Hey want to come check on everyone with me? Prefects duty."

Hermione nodded and both her and Ginny left Harry and Ron to gabber away about Quidditch, when they left Ron was doing motions and sounds like a ten year old would.

**!B!**

Blaise watched, hiding a smile as Pansy touched Draco's leg who winced but kept a smile plastered on his face. This was hilarious. Ever since Draco had slept with Pansy she had wanted commitment, and Draco was never one to commit to any relationships.

"Blaise!" said Draco, "Let's go to the compartment check over."

Blaise knew Draco was desperate to get away from Pansy; he had another two hours on the train with her at such a close proximity.

Blaise stood and him and Draco left the compartment, slamming the door behind them.

"She was driving me insane!" cried Draco, "All over me like a leech! It is disgusting!"

"You were the one who slept with her," said Blaise shrugging his shoulders, "Not me."

"Sleep with her then. She is really something under the covers."

Blaise shuddered at the thought of sleeping, let alone touching Pansy, "I'd rather not. She's your problem, not mine."

"Well who will sleep with her than? Someone must be in need of a shag!"

Blaise didn't reply. Draco looked at him and saw him looking right in front of them. He looked up and saw Granger and the female Weasley looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Got a problem Mudblood and Weaselette?" sneered Draco.

Blaise watched as Granger and the female Weasley swapped looks.

"No, but you do," replied Granger, "I mean aren't you always in need of, as you say, a shag? And yet here you are dying to rid yourself of possible shag... I just wonder what the world is coming to these days."

"It must be ending," said the female Weasley, "Draco Malfoy isn't an over hormonal teenager."

"I suggest you shut your mouth young Weasley," sneered Draco, "Big brother Weasel isn't here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting Malfoy, "growled Weasley, "I'm quite capable of protecting myself."

"Is that so?"

"Malfoy!" came a deep voice behind him, "Leave my sister and Hermione alone."

Draco smirked and glanced at Blaise who was just watching on. Draco's eyes glinted with glee as he looked at the female red head, "Lookie here... big brother comes to save the day."

"Get over yourself Malfoy," hissed Granger, "If your head got any bigger I'm sure you would have to sit on the roof outside the train."

Before Draco could respond the troop of Gryffindor's made their way back to their compartments.

"Gee Draco," said Blaise, "Do you feel all tough now having picked on two females?"

"What is up with you? Last year you would've loved to watch me make those pathetic excuse's of witches and wizards squirm."

"Nothing is up with me," snapped Blaise, "Look, we have a meeting in ten minutes. Let's get to the meeting compartment to set up or something like that."

**!G!**

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself Ron!" snapped Ginny as soon as they entered their compartment; "I don't need you to look after me anymore! I am 16 years old! Not 11 anymore!"

"Ginny, you were dealing with Malfoy!" cried Ron, "You do know what he is capable of don't you?"

"Of course I know what he is capable of Ron! How many hexes must I perform on you to let me live my life? I want to be known as Ginny Weasley! Not Ron's little sister, or younger Weasley or any of those names! But I won't be able to create my own profile until you let me LIVE!"

"Ginny you are delusional," said Ron, "Did Malfoy hex you?"

Ginny screamed angrily and stormed out of the compartment. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head and left to find her bestfriend.

"She's lost it," muttered Ron.

Ginny marched down the corridor fuming and muttering threats under her breathe. She hadn't even been on the train two hours and already she'd lost it at her brother. He would never learn and Ginny knew it. He would always feel the need to protect her, shield her from life until the day he died.

Ginny spotted the meeting compartment and walked in. She groaned at what she saw and turned to leave.

"Well, well," came Malfoy's cold drawl, "Where is big brother Super Ron?"

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ginny warningly.

"Is he putting on his super hero outfit?"

"I'm warning you Malfoy."

"Oh wait... he's outside waiting to burst in and make the big save."

Ginny snapped, her last clam nerve fizzled out as she grabbed her wand and spun around pointing it at Malfoy as she stepped slowly towards him. She could see Blaise watching, his mouth half open.

Malfoy looked petrified to his spot on the floor where he stood.

"I can bloody well look after myself Malfoy. I am not stupid, as Ron has created many to believe, I'm top of my year, wicked fast at duelling. And I would whoop anyone's arse if they dared cross my wrath which you are doing now. My suggestion to you is to BACK OFF and leave me the hell alone!" snarled Ginny as Hermione walked in.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly.

Ginny lowered her wand and turned to face Hermione and nodded, "Fine. I don't want to see Ron for a while."

Hermione nodded and looked at Malfoy, "I think you need a change of underwear Malfoy."

"Shut up Granger," snapped Malfoy before returning to writing names on patrol rosters.

"Err Granger," said Zabini, "Could you see if you agree with this roster McGonagall left us?

Ginny waved Hermione off and took a seat to the side. She watched as Hermione looked over the roster with Zabini. Ginny had never really noticed him before. He was always in Malfoy's shadow she realized. Whenever anyone spoke about him he was referred to as Malfoy's friend... never Blaise. That made him like her, both had similar situations.

She was Ron's little sister, and he was Malfoy's friend. Not Ginny or Blaise...

Five minutes later Hermione rejoined Ginny.

"I always thought Malfoy would be Head Boy you know," said Ginny, "Never Zabini."

"I only really knew who Zabini was because he was Malfoy's friend," admitted Hermione, "Terrible isn't it?"

"I know how he feels," replied Ginny as people began arriving for the meeting.

"I'd best go get started with Zabini. You right here?"

"Fine."

Hermione smiled and walked over to Zabini to start the meeting.

**!G!B!**

Blaise stood beside Hermione looking at the small crowd of house prefects. Hermione and Blaise decided he would open the meeting.

"Hello and welcome to the first meeting for this year. My name is Blaise Zabini and I am your Head Boy," started Blaise. He was about to continue until a Ravenclaw 5th year prefect interrupted him.

"Aren't you Malfoy's friend?" called out the boy.

"Yes I am," replied Blaise, "But my name is Blaise... now your Head Girl is Hermione Granger, I'm sure you all know her."

Hermione smiled a little before taking her queue, "As you can see, your patrol schedules are being handed out by Malfoy who volunteered... for once in his life... to hand them out. You all have a set partner to patrol with. Blaise and I did not pair you up; Professor McGonagall did all this, with approval from Professor Dumbledore. No changes can be made, you will put up who you are working with."

"I will go over the pairs," said Blaise, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott and Colin Creevy, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," Blaise glanced at Draco and saw him pale, "Myself and. Ginny Weasley..."

The names continued on for another ten minutes. For the last hour they went over dates for Hogsmeade trips and planning when certain clubs would meet and Quidditch training and game dates.

**!G!**

Ginny starred at her patrol sheet mouth open. Their it was in neat writing: _**Patrol Pair Four: **Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. _She couldn't believe it. Two complete nobodies working together. How ironic. Ron was going to have a complete fit. Harry was already fuming about it, while Hermione approved of it.

"If he lays one hand on you Ginny," threatened Harry, "He will be dog meat."

"Get over it Harry for Merlin's sake. He isn't Malfoy," replied Ginny climbing into a carriage.

"Who isn't Malfoy?" asked Ron following them in after spotting them when he climbed off the train.

"None of your bloody business," said Ginny glaring at Harry threateningly.

Ron looked at Harry who just shook his head and glared out the carriage window. Ron turned to Hermione who shrugged her shoulders and went back to smoothing out her robe.

"Ginny what is going on?" asked Ron.

"Nothing is going on that concerns you. Even if it did, you can't do I thing about it," sighed Ginny.

"Except hurt him badly," replied Harry.

"This is to do about a guy?" cried Ron, "Who?"

"NOBODY!" screamed Ginny as the carriage launched forward.

Everybody went silent as Ginny glared at her brother.

Ginny knew she had to break away from being Ron's sister. She didn't know how. But she knew she would find a way before the year was over.

**A/N: Well there is chapter one. I hope you all found it interesting and I hope to update soon.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. In The Shadow More

**A/N: Wow… I just want to say a huge thankyou for all of your reviews. Many of you understand where Ginny is coming from, so you relate to her in a way. Anyway enough of my constant dribble… I don't know if I will have this up before Christmas, I still have three more chapters to write up for three other Draco/Hermione Stories. If I do, Merry Christmas to you all, and I hope you have a great day! If not I hope Christmas was a blast!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!**

_Chapter Two: In The Shadow More_

Ginny sat down beside Hermione in the Great Hall. People all around her were jabbering away about their Summer Vacation, telling stories about what they did, who they met, whom they had a fling with. The basic chatter. But instead of swapping stories with friends in her grade, Ginny sat silently glaring moodily at the table. She could feel Ron shooting her looks, Harry glancing at her every now and then and she could hear Hermione telling them to leave her alone.

Finally, once everyone was seated and the soft talk to first years outside could be heard, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and looked around the hall at the Students. The chattering slowly wound its way down to pure silence. The Headmaster smiled once all eyes were on him.

"Welcome back all to another year at Hogwarts!" he cried, "Before I give my welcome back speech let's bring the new First Years in for the sorting!"

Everyone's heads turned to the Great Hall doors, which swung open. McGonagall leaded the way in with a nervous group of first years trailing behind her.

"Were we really that short?" whispered Harry to Hermione.

"What do you mean? I'm one of the shortest in our year!" replied Hermione before turning back to the sorting.

Finally after twenty minutes the sorting was complete. Gryffindor winded up with 35 new house members, Slytherin 28, Ravenclaw 37 and Hufflepuff 40.

"Oh hurry up," groaned Ron as Dumbledore raised from his seat.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts. I am sure you all will find your seven years here exciting and challenging. Now to the beginning of year announcements! Too our new Head Boy and Head Girl. The Head Boy for this year is Blaise Zabini of Slytherin!"

Ginny watched as Zabini stood up from his seat beside Malfoy. Not only that but she saw many students murmuring and heard some saying things like: 'Malfoy's friend', or 'Have you even heard of him before?'

Zabini sat back down quickly after a polite applause.

"The Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Ginny clapped as Hermione stood up smiling, everyone was cheering due too all knowing whom she was.

"Yes, yes," nodded Dumbledore as Hermione sat back down, "Congratulations Mr Zabini and Miss Granger, I'm sure you both will be responsible Head students and will not let the Professors or myself think otherwise. Now every year has six prefects, too find out who your house prefects are read the notice board in your house Common Room. If you have any problems please consult them before going to the Head Boy or Girl. If the problem is a serious matter your house Prefect will immediately inform one of the Head Students. Now to the every year reminders. The Forest on the edge of the school is out of bounds. Also certain joke products are banned from school corridors. To see what they are the list is pinned to Mr Filch's office door, which is located on the third floor near Professor McGonagall's office. Now… enjoy the feast!"

**!B!**

Blaise silently piled mashed potato onto his plate, ignoring the loud chatter of the Slytherin's around him. He was not in the mood to converse with any of them, even Draco, who was busy telling a very old story about Potter fainting in third year due to Dementors to the new first years.

'Seriously,' thought Blaise, 'What is it going to take to make him grow up?'

Blaise got roughly removed from his thoughts by Draco whacking him on the back laughing. Blaise looked at Draco in shock before shoving Draco away from him.

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Blaise, his eyes narrowed, "What the hell was that for?"

"I am trying to enjoy a meal here Draco and I don't need you laughing all over it," replied Blaise cutting his pork, "Beside's that story is old. I seriously don't find any humour to it anymore."

"I found it funny," piped up a first year girl with blond curls and big hazel eyes.

"Of course you do. You've never heard it before."

Draco shook his head, "Man, you are whacked out. This is not the Blaise I know."

"People change. You can't stop that from happening. Look at Weasley… the female one. She has more attitude then last year, Granger has been coming back at you with witty comments when normally she just ignores you, me I've just realized a few things that need to change."

"Whatever," muttered Draco turning to his plate piled with just hot chips.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. Draco was never one for change. Well, he did like change, but only when he was in control of it. That was just how he was. That was why Blaise was kept in the shadows, away from the public eye. Everyone had to focus on Draco. No one was allowed too notice anyone else but him.

But all that would change once Blaise could figure out a way to make that change happen.

**!G!**

Dumbledore allowed the students to leave once dessert was served and Ginny was one of the first to leave.

She rose from the table and quickly left, ignoring Ron's cries to stay until he had finished. It was like that every year, Ron would insist on escorting Ginny back to the tower just to make sure she was safe while he was out causing trouble.

Not this year. All that was going to change. But how? Ginny still has to find a way to break away from the title ' Ron's Little Sister'.

Maybe she could not sit with him at breakfast, lunch and dinner… but then she couldn't sit with Hermione. But Hermione understood her reasons for wanting to be her own person. Maybe she could help? No harm in asking right?

"Password?"

Ginny jumped as she found herself outside the Gryffindor tower, "Oh umm Honeydukes."

"Thankyou, you may enter."

Ginny nodded walked inside to find the tower packed. It was the Back to School party. Seamus started this tradition only last year. He had heard that Slytherin has one and so does Ravenclaw. Ginny sighed and made her way through the dancing Gryffindor's towards the Girls Staircase. She was just about their when Dean grabbed her arm.

"Hey Ron's Sister," he smiled, "How are you?"

"I do have a name you know," replied Ginny coldly, "You of all people should know, considering we dated earlier this year… from June last year till February this year… or have you had a memory wipe or something?"

Dean let her arm go and stepped away, "Gee sorry… Ginny."

"Hey Ron's Sister! Come party!" yelled a fifth year boy.

Ginny screamed angrily and turned on her heel and stormed up the Girl Dorm stairs as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the tower.

"What happened?" asked Hermione to Dean.

"I called to her… she got angry, someone yelled out to her and she stormed away," said Dean.

"What did you call her?"

"Ron's sister and so did the other kid."

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione shaking her head.

"What?" asked Ron, "She is my sister."

"You don't get it do you?" replied Hermione before running up stairs after her best friend.

Ginny jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, letting all her frustration and emotions out. She hated it! She couldn't stand it! Ron's sister this, Ron's sister that! Ron! Ron! Ron!

"Why can't he just not exist?" screamed Ginny pulling the pillow from her face, "Stupid red haired, over protective, aurour wannabe!"

"I take it you are screaming about Ron?"

Ginny sat up and saw Hermione walking towards her. She sat at the end of the bed.

"Who else?"

"He can be over protective can't he?" sighed Hermione, "I did date him last year Ginny…for four months. September till December."

"But you don't live in his shadow! You were never referred to as Ron's Girlfriend… you are Hermione Granger. My name here is Ron Sister. Not Ginny Weasley."

"No but I was called Harry Potter's bestfriend until people got too know me."

"Still, it's not the same."

"I know. And I am not saying it is."

"I have to do something Hermione. I have too get away from that name. The question is how?"

Hermione sighed, "Tomorrow we will go to the Library and brain storm for a way to get you back your identity."

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione, "You are the best Hermione!"

**!B!**

"Stay Blaise!" slurred Draco, drunk on Fire Whiskey, "Get a women… screw her some."

Blaise shook his head and walked towards the stairs, stumbling a bit as he was tipsy on Fire Whiskey himself, "School starts tomorrow. Have to sleep."

"You can sleep… with a babe."

"No Draco. I'm fine."

"No, no, no… you need to loosen up some," said Draco tossing him a bottle of the alcohol, "Drink up mate."

Blaise sighed than smiled broadly. He undid the lid and breathed in the scent of the drink, "Awesome."

Draco laughed as Blaise sat down and drank the whole bottle. He soon stopped as a drunk girl fell onto his lap, "Hello, hello."

The girl giggled at Draco before her lips met his.

Blaise looked at Draco and rolled his eyes, completely consumed by the alcohol.

"Hi their Blaise," came a seductive voice.

Blaise felt a hand run down from his shoulder, down his arm to the belt on his pants. He looked up to see a pretty blonde girl smiling down at him.

"Hi," replied Blaise as she pulled him up towards her by his shirt.

Before his mind could think her lips found his, within seconds he was holding her by the waist, her legs locked around his waist, heading towards his room.

Blaise groaned as the sunlight from the high set window's hit his face as he rolled over. But their was no point in going back to sleep. Blaise was awake now, with a mega headache to add to it. He opened his eyes to find Pansy Parkinson pulling on her clothes from yesterday. Her looked down at his body, to find him stark naked.

"Oh no," groaned Blaise, "Parkinson… did we?"

"Yes we did… I wanted to make Drakie jealous," replied Pansy, "You are good Blaise, but Draco is my soul mate… I'm sorry to break your heart."

"Shut it Parkinson," replied Blaise, "You didn't break my heart, you could've given me a disease! I swore I would never sleep with you… oh this is just great… fucking great."

Pansy shot him a withering glare before storming out.

Blaise groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was never letting Draco con him into having a drink again… look where it wound him up! Screwing the biggest flirt in Hogwarts.

This was not good. Now he was more than ever in Draco's shadow. How?

For starters people will say that Draco's Friend slept with his 'girlfriend'. Sure they will notice him, but not the way he wants to be noticed and more than ever people will refer to him as Draco's Friend.

If only he could change the past and prevent himself from screwing Pansy.

With a sigh Blaise sat up and summoned a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and went to the Slytherin boy's bathroom at the top of the stairs for a long hot shower to clear his mind for the worst day of his life.

**!G!**

Ginny entered the Great Hall to find it fairly full for the first day of classes. She walked to the Gryffindor table, only to receive stares from her housemates. Many were whispering about her outburst and scream last night.

But did they refer to her as Ginny?

No… still she was Ron's sister. And it was eating her up on the inside, eating away at her patience. Her temper was boiling slowly, no bubbles yet, it was only warm.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked around for who had called her and smiled when she saw Hermione waving at her to join her.

Harry and Ron hadn't arrived, much to Ginny's relief.

Hurriedly she sat beside Hermione and piled bacon and eggs onto her plate.

"Morning," said Ginny before placing bacon into her mouth.

"Good morning," smiled Hermione, "Did you sleep well?"

"I was dead to the world about ten minutes after you left I think."

"Oh. Well I had to get up at 1am to end the party. What was worse, someone had smuggled Fire Whiskey into the castle. Apparently a sixth year brought two bottles from his cousin in Slytherin."

"So the Slytherin's will all be in bad moods today."

"So will many Gryffindor's… which means fights are bound to break out today," sighed Hermione, "Harry and Ron amongst them."

"Ron had alcohol?" cried Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "You will never guess who he got with but."

"Ron slept with someone?"

Hermione nodded, "I saw Pavarti entering our dorm at 3am… her and Lavender chatted away about her sleeping with Ron till I told them to shut up or I will place a silencing charm on them."

Ginny shook her head, "Well due to my outburst last night I am more than ever referred to as Ron's Sister."

Hermione smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry. We will work something out."

**!B!  
**

"Blaise! Blaise will you bloody wait up!"

Blaise stopped walking towards the Great Hall and turned around to wait for Draco. He didn't seem to have a hang over, but he seemed fairly smug.

"I take it you scored last night?" asked Blaise.

"Man, she was so good. But I didn't want to talk about that."

"That's a first."

Draco glared at Blaise before continuing; "I heard you shagged Parkinson last night."

"It was a mistake. She did it to make her soul mate jealous."

"Who the hell is her soul mate?"

"Drakie."

"Who is Dra… oh… so she thinks I'm her soul mate?"

Blaise nodded, "How many people know I shagged her?"

"The gossip queens… most of the guys… soon the whole school."

Blaise groaned and continued walking. Draco shot his a confused look before following his friend to the Great Hall.

Once Blaise stepped foot into the Great Hall he wished he hadn't. All the Slytherin's looked at him and began whispering, Ravenclaw's began murmuring about him, Hufflepuff's starred, while Gryffindor seemed to be murmuring about something else. Blaise watched them closely and finally he noticed they were shooting the female Weasley looks.

He heard words such as: Ron's Sister, screamed and a few others.

Maybe she was experiencing what he was. Living in another's shadow and just wants to be known for who they are.

He wasn't alone in the ordeal. Yes hers was a tad different to his, but they could both relate their situations to each other.

Maybe she was the answer to creating a new identity… for them both.

**A/N: Well I sure hope you liked that chapter. And no Draco/ Hermione action is going to happen in this story, sorry.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Don't Tell Me

**A/N: Wow… I am happy about the reviews I have gotten**…

**_Ehlonna: _Glad you are enjoying this story so far. This is my first Ginny/Blaise fic. I always tend to write Hermione/Draco ones.**

**_wishing4more: _Happy you like it. I also noticed hardly any fic's mention Blaise… if they do he is normally 'evil'.**

**_BabyRuth: _Yes Ron slept Pavarti… and no Hermione hasn't slept with Harry… they aren't even together. I'm glad you like the story.**

**_Lady Cantara: _Is Ginny going to find out? You will have to read to see! Glad you liked the chapter! And I too felt like hitting Ron… and I was writing it!**

**_Vanessa-Black and Zabini: _Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.**

_Chapter Three: Don't Tell Me_

Ginny exited her last class for the first day. No one had any idea how happy she was that they were over. All day she received stares from people as she walked the corridors between classes. Twice her close friend in her sixth year, Reyna, told people to quit starring.

But now she was on her way to the library to meet up with Hermione and brainstorm for any ideas to get her self out of Ron's shadow. As she walked people glanced at her, news of her outburst had spread like fire all over the schools. Even McGonagall had asked her about it and if she was all right.

As Ginny walked, ignoring people's stares the best she could a group of Slytherin's came around the corner. Ginny knew from the sound of their voices they were Slytherin's. Slytherin's all sounded alike, loud, rude and obnoxious.

"Well, well if it isn't Weasel's skitz of a sister," drawled a voice Ginny knew like the back of her hand, "Another outburst building up in you?"

Ginny looked up, her eye's narrowed, "I have plenty built up. But they are all for you."

"Fire away."

"What would be the point Malfoy? You aren't worth my time or breath."

Ginny glanced around at the other Slytherin's when her eyes locked with dark brown ones. Ginny quickly looked away when a sympathetic look came across his face.

Sympathetic? Nah, she was seeing things. He was a Slytherin, a typical Slytherin.

"Gone quiet Weasley?" sneered Malfoy.

Ginny snapped her attention back to him, "Actually I was day dreaming of ways to torture you. I actually have a great one, which involves fire. So I'll be on my way, best go get my torture chamber ready for you."

Malfoy's mouth fell open as Ginny pushed past him humming.

Once around the corner and a safe distance away from the Slytherin's, Ginny burst out laughing and ran into the library in search of her best friend.

**!B!**

Blaise kept quiet, containing his laughter as the young Weasley girl disappeared around the corner. The other Slytherin's all looked dumb struck, as they looked at Draco unsure of what to do. Draco himself looked ready to kill.

"Who does that witch think she is?" said Draco through gritted teeth.

"I think she thinks she is a Weasley," said Crabbe nodding his head stupidly.

"No shit Crabbe," said Pansy rolling her eyes, "Oh Drakie… don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry Pansy you ditz!" yelled Draco before storming away.

Blaise rolled his eyes and followed his friend knowing Draco would need someone to vent all his anger out on.

Once in his and Draco's dorm Blaise sat on his bed and waited. He watched as Draco literally tore his robe off and yanked his jumper off.

"That Weaselette… she is below me! Weasley needs to tow her inline! He can't let her run wild!" ranted Draco, "She's a rodent! Below that! How dare she threaten me? ME? I am Draco Malfoy! A Malfoy!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and fell back on his pillow ignoring Draco. Blaise actually found Ginny's torture comment funny. Draco had that one coming, and he knew, Draco knew it, not that he would admit it.

Blaise knew he felt connected to the red haired female in a way. They both wanted their own identities… and as Blaise had thought before, maybe together they could get that.

"Draco?" said Blaise suddenly interrupting his ranting session.

"And she- what?" snapped Draco.

"Pass me the patrol time table will you?"

Draco muttered something and tossed Blaise his timetable on the desk, "Can I continue?"

"Whatever," muttered Blaise opening the parchment.

He scanned his eyes across it and found what he wanted. Tonight from 9pm to 12am him and the Weasley Girl were to patrol.

Blaise scanned for where they were to meet and found that it was in the Entrance Hall.

Perhaps tonight he could speak to her about their connection.

**!G!**

"You said all that too him?" asked Hermione smiling.

Ginny nodded after recapping to Hermione what happened with Malfoy, "He wasn't expecting me to say something like that too him."

"No he wouldn't. Well we didn't come to jabber on about Malfoy. Like we would want too in the first place. So, we need to help you get out of this well… identity you are in."

"We do. It is really narking on my nerves."

"I gathered that long ago. So… have you considered changing your hairstyle? Clothes? Something at all?"

"My hair isn't long enough to be cut any shorter. Well… I don't want to cut it. I haven't got the money to buy new clothes. So that is out of the question."

Hermione sighed, "Any talents?"

"Only the fact that I am a good Chaser."

"I see… than we have come to the conclusion that… sorry but I am stumped Ginny. All you can do is tell people to call you Ginny. Remind them that you are an entirely different person to Ron."

Ginny nodded, "Thanks for trying Herms."

Hermione stood and hugged Ginny, "I wish I could help."

"It's okay," sighed Ginny pulling away, "I'll figure something out. In the mean time I have homework to do before my patrol with Zabini."

"What time do you patrol?" asked Hermione opening her parchment book up to her essay question.

"9 to midnight. I'm dreading it."

"Why?"

"Firstly, he is a Slytherin and Malfoy's best friend. What's not to dread?"

"He could be different to Malfoy. Malfoy is just plain pure evil."

"Whom do you patrol with?"

"Harry. We do the 7 to 9 shift. Look, weren't you saying just yesterday that you knew how Zabini felt, how he is always called Draco's friend? How some people didn't know who he was till now?"

Ginny nodded looking guilty.

"There you go, you both have common grounding. I do doubt he's like Malfoy; no one could be as evil as Malfoy. So just give him a chance okay? You may just surprise yourself."

"Fine. But if he's jerk I'm demanding a partner change."

"Deal."

Ginny nodded and looked down at her homework questions feeling nervous about later that night."

**!G!B!**

Blaise glanced at his watch as Ginny arrived. She was fully dressed in her school uniform, whereas Blaise didn't have his robe on.

"Weasley," nodded Blaise.

"Zabini," replied Ginny, "We have to wait for Hermione and Harry. They have to let us know if there is any place in particular we have to keep an eye on."

"I know. I did read the notes on the back of the timetable."

"Just reminding you in case you forgot."

Silence fell between the two. Ginny fidgeted with her robe, while Blaise leaned on the wall behind him and watched Ginny fidget with her robe. She was nervous around him, he could tell by her body language and the way her voice sounded. Not as confident as it was earlier that day when Draco was niggling at her.

Blaise looked at her face. Her skin was flawless with a few freckles, bright blue eyes that seemed to match her red hair perfectly.

He knew she was a very pretty girl and he wasn't going to deny that thought one bit, he was going to accept it willingly.

Ginny could feel Blaise's gaze on her; against her will she felt nervous under it. But why? What was to be nervous about? She was never this nervous when Malfoy was around, well she was when she was younger, he intimidated her, but he didn't now, Malfoy repulsed her.

Ginny glanced up at Blaise and caught his eye. She looked away taking note at how brown they were. Darker than Hermione's.

Voice's heading towards the two shot them out of their thoughts, which by "student law" was forbidden. Ginny looked towards the source of noise and saw Hermione and Harry walking towards them. Hermione was waving her hands about as she spoke and Harry was listening.

"Hi Hermione, Harry," spoke up Ginny stopping the conversation.

Hermione smiled, "Hi Ginny, hi Blaise."

"Hi Hermione… Potter," replied Blaise.

Harry just nodded to him then looked at Ginny, "The Ravenclaw's are rowdy tonight, so keep an eye on them. Umm, what else Hermione?"

"That's about it, just keep an eye out for the usual couples making out in dark corridors… Harry and I came across one couple taking things a tad too far."

Ginny shuddered but nodded, "Okay thanks. See you both tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione nodded and began heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

Again silence fell between Ginny and Blaise as they began walking. Neither knew what to say and if they did how to say it.

That's how the whole night went, in complete silence. They only spoke things such as, "We'll go to the Ravenclaw's next," or, "Slytherin's now." Other than that… nothing.

**!G!**

Ginny woke up the next day dreading the day. She didn't know why. She didn't have patrol that night, much to her luck; last night's was bad enough. But what could she possibly be dreading.

With a shrug of her shoulder's she dressed in her uniform, brushed her hair and gathered that day's books and ran down stairs to the Common Room.

And waiting for her was Ron. That was what she had been dreading. Ignoring her brother, Ginny exited the Common Room and hurried towards the Great Hall. But not even five minutes later Ron caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop walking.

He spun her around to face him, his eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked Ginny knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't be stupid Ginny, you know what I am on about!"

"Seriously Ron, I don't. So fill me in."

"BLAISE ZABINI IS YOUR PATROL PARTNER!"

"Oh that. Yeah he is."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"No!" cried Ron frustrated, "Ginny, he is Malfoy's friend!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Darn it Ron! How dumb do you think I bloody am? I know that! And thanks to you the whole school now knows."

"I want you to go to McGonagall and demand a partner change now! I will not have my sister working with someone dangerous."

Ginny's eyes suddenly narrowed as she shoved Ron away from her, "You are not my parent, so don't you DARE tell me what I can or can't do! Try it again Ron and I will swear on my life you will be wishing you never did! So back off and let me live my own bloody life!"

"I'm your brother Ginny! I'm protecting you."

"There is protecting and over protecting. You on the other hand have gone to a whole new level of protecting me. YOU ARE RUNNING MY LIFE WHEN IT IS NOT YOUR'S TO RUN!"

"I'm not!"

Ginny screamed and turned and began walking to the Great Hall, Ron following her as they walked and argued.

"Ginny I want what's best for you!"

"What? Me having your life? I don't want your life, I don't want to be called Ron's sister."

"Don't you want to be related to me?"

"I do! I just am sick of being called Ron's Sister by everyone! I have my own identity and name! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything! From being called Ron's Sister to you running my own life! Do you understand now?"

Ron sighed, "Maybe you need more sleep."

Ginny inhaled deep claming breaths and kept walking resisting the urge of killing her brother than and there.

"Yeah more sleep is it," nodded Ron smiling.

**!B!**

"So how was patrol with the Weasel's sister?" sniggered Draco as Blaise ate his pancakes.

Blaise swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Draco, "Silent. Only spoke about where we were going next."

Draco gave a small nod and returned to his food, not noticing that Goyle had stolen his last rasher of bacon.

Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table for the Weasley Girl. He found her seated next to her brother who was ranting on about something, whatever it was it was obviously aggravating her. She was sitting rather stiff; fist's clenched not eating anything.

Blaise looked around to see Draco snoging some girl beside him, Crabbe watching on mouth open, Goyle starring at Pansy, but not her face. Other Slytherin's were eating, talking or doing something weird. Blaise had no idea how he wound up in Slytherin. He was nothing like them… okay maybe in first to third year he was. He was cunning, nasty and extremely sly. Much slyer than Draco… but the year after he grew tired of being that. He started too notice how other's reacted to their behaviour, what peoples opinion's were of them. They hated the Slytherin's; saw them as evil sent from Hell.

From that day on Blaise never spoke an evil word about another person. Instead, everyone was equal in his eyes. But no one knew how he felt. How could they when no one listened to him, he was ignored most of the time. He was only spoken of as Draco's friend. Which was rare until his 'romp' with Pansy.

"Blaise," said Draco for the tenth time, "Blaise you bone head!"

Blaise shook his head and looked at Draco, "Yeah?"

"We have potions now. Are you coming?"

Blaise nodded and pushed his plate away and grabbed his book bag. He stood and left the Great Hall with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco's new girlfriend… for this week.

But as they were exiting the Great Hall Blaise felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder and looked around until he found the source.

The girl gave him a very small smile before looking back at her bowl. Blaise turned back around in time to avoid crashing with Granger, a slight smile on his face.

**A/N: Okay. Hope you all have enjoyed that. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Understanding

**A/N: Hey People! Well I hope everyone is well and healthy. I'm not. I have a mega Head Cold… and it's summer. Anyway…**

**_amelia quebesh: _Hey Amy. Glad you are still enjoying my stories. See you at school!**

**_Trinity Cloud: _I'm updating! Thanks for the review!**

**_animegurl18: _Sorry, but Blaise is a BOY. J.K Rowling has said so herself. Other than that. Thankyou for your review.**

**_RoleModelGirlie: _Glad you find it cute and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Lady Cantara: _Who was the girl? Read and you will see! I am going to write up this chapter the best I can with a cold! So I hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

_Chapter Four: Understanding_

The rest of the school week passed quick enough for those dying to have some weekend fun. But Ginny was dreading it. Why? Because both Saturday night and Sunday night she had to patrol with Blaise. But why would she dread it when she smiled him at breakfast the day after the first patrol?

Ginny entered the Great Hall on the Saturday morning. She spotted Hermione sitting alone eating some toast and reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny headed over only to be pulled down into a seat beside Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny frowning at him?

"We have Quidditch training after breakfast," said Harry."

"Already? But the season doesn't begin for another month!"

"We need to prepare. Gryffindor has the best team in the school."

"Whatever. What time does training exactly start?"

"8am. Don't be late."

Ginny didn't reply and stood up and continued her way to Hermione. She sat beside her and piled scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Ginny you'll get sick eating all that," said Hermione looking at her stacked plate.

"I have Quidditch training. I need to eat well."

"I see. But why so early?"

"Harry said we need to prepare because our team is the best in the school."

Hermione just nodded and turned back to her paper.

"When do you patrol next?" asked Ginny.

"Tonight after you and Blaise… than Monday night."

"Okay."

"How did you and Blaise go on your first night?"

"We didn't talk when we didn't have too."

Hermione and Ginny both looked at the Slytherin table. They saw Blaise to be eating while Draco beside him was all over the girl he had his arm around. Blaise looked up and the two girls looked away before they were caught.

"Ron claims he saw you smile at Blaise earlier this week," said Hermione "Did you?"

"Maybe."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Hermione I don't know him do I? So no I don't."

"Good because I told Ron he was seeing things and that he should eat more."

"He eats enough as it is."

"Well he agreed with me."

"Ah crap," said Ginny looking at her watch, "Five to eight. Got to go!"

Ginny stood and climbed over her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

**!B!**

Blaise watched as Ginny ran out of the Great Hall as if her clothes were on fire. He looked at his plate, than heard a moan escape from Draco. Suddenly he just wasn't hungry anymore. So instead of waiting for Draco to reclaim his tongue, Blaise stood and left the Great Hall heading to the Library, he had nothing interesting to do and thought he'd best get started on an essay from Potions.

Once in the Library, Blaise began his research. He wanted his grades to rival Hermione's, to prove he was different to Draco and was his own person. Blaise found ten books with top recommendation on what he was researching for and began to read them, taking notes.

Finally after two hours or so the blonde haired devil himself showed up.

"Blaise I have been looking for you," came his cold drawl, "Potter has Gryffindor practising. Why don't we go watch and see what we can learn?"

"Why don't you go alone?" replied Blaise, frowning as he read the notes he'd just taken.

"Because I don't want to go alone. The other team mates are all busy."

"And I'm not?"

"You are just reading. No big deal."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They are playing exploding snap."

"Oh gee so busy."

"I know. So are you coming?"

Blaise stood up, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Draco, "I am bloody busy studying here. Go find your girlfriend and take her okay?"

Draco stepped back, slightly shocked. He quickly recovered and glared at his friend, "What is up with you man? All week you've been distant. Actually ever since you had patrol with that Weasley girl. I bet your screwing her."

"Unlike you Draco, I have dignity. So I don't drop my pants every time a girl offers to screw me. So in case you didn't catch what I meant, it means nothing is going on between the Weasley girl and me. We don't even talk. Do me a bloody favour and go find someone else to annoy."

"You are going to regret, ever, saying that too me."

"Gee, should I be scared?" replied Blaise piling up his books and paper and walking to the check out desk.

Draco followed him fuming and watched as Madam Pince checked out all ten books. Blaise put them in his book bag and left with Draco close behind.

"You should be scared of me Blaise," snarled Draco once outside the Library.

Blaise spun around to face Draco and narrowed his eyes at him, "What's there to be scared of? Who was it that fought your battles, ME, who stands up for you when you are knocked down, ME. So in the end without me, you are pathetic."

Draco raised his fist and swung at Blaise, but missed. Before Draco could prepare Blaise had dropped his book bag and crash tackled Draco to the stone ground and was on top of him and beating him around the face.

Had it not been for Professor Snape showing up and breaking the two apart, Blaise may have killed Draco due to him being extremely angry with his friend more than ever.

"This is unacceptable!" said Snape glaring at the two, "Mr Zabini, you are Head boy, Mr Malfoy you are a prefect. For once I am going to have too deduct 10 points from Slytherin for the both of you. If I see you both like this again I will have too do more than deduct house points."

Blaise nodded, grabbed his bag and left, fuming at Draco under his breath.

**!G!**

Ginny flew beside Seamus. She looked at her watch and saw it to be now 1pm. Her stomach gave a loud growl, which Seamus heard.

"What's the time?" he asked passing her the quaffle.

"One… where has Pavarti gotten too?" replied Ginny noticing the other Chaser was gone.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom. When does practise end? I'm starving."

"Don't know," replied Ginny throwing the quaffle back at him.

The two watched as Harry blitzed past in pursuit of the Snitch, which he caught seconds later.

"Hang on a sec," said Ginny before flying over to Harry, "Harry!"

Harry turned on his broom to face Ginny, "Yeah?"

"Look, everyone is really hungry. Can we call it quits for today and head in for a shower and lunch? I have homework and patrol tonight."

Harry looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "We practised way longer than normal."

Ginny nodded and watched as Harry reached for his whistle. He blew it and everyone flew to the ground looking at him expectantly.

"Great practise guys. Sorry it went so long. I lost track of time. Okay, so let's shower and I will see you all at the next practise which is on Wednesday."

Ginny walked into the girl side of the change rooms and took a long warm shower. She than dressed, packed her Quidditch gear and headed to the school laundry.

After placing her washing in the Gryffindor section, Ginny went to the Great Hall. She spotted Hermione eating a ham sandwich and quickly walked over to her.

"Gee, did you even leave the Great Hall today?" asked Ginny making herself a tuna and cheese roll.

"Yes I did. In fact I witnessed something really shocking," replied Hermione looking at Ginny.

Ginny frowned, confused, "And that would be?"

"Blaise and Malfoy were in a full on fist fight outside the Library a few hours ago."

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded, "Look at Malfoy."

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table. She scanned her eyes up and down the table until she spotted the obnoxious blonde. He was sporting a black right eye and a bloody lip. She frowned than looked for Blaise, Ginny found him siting at the end of the row alone. He didn't have a mark on him.

"Malfoy didn't hurt him," commented Ginny.

"Malfoy's weak. He acts like a big Macho tough guy. But he isn't. Anyway, how was Quidditch?"

"Long."

"What's long?" asked Ron as him and Harry sat across from the two girls.

"Don't you wish too know."

Ron looked alarmed and looked at Hermione.

"Calm down Ron," said Hermione, "She wasn't talking about what you thought she was."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Mum sent us a letter. She said to say hello and to be careful around Zabini."

"You owled her about it didn't you?" snapped Ginny dropping her roll onto her plate.

"She had a right to know Ginny."

"I guess I don't have the right to live my own life then."

"Ginny, clam down."

"Calm down? Calm down you say? Do you clam down whenever I try to take a stab at something on my own? Do you calm down when I get a boyfriend? I think not Ron! For once in your life, stay out of my business and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ginny stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing Ron… nothing. Just the fact that you really know how to piss people off**."**

**!G!B!**

At 7pm Blaise left the Slytherin Common Room and headed to the Entrance Hall. He spotted Ginny standing in the middle reading something. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump and spin around.

"Oh… it's you," said a startled Ginny.

"Yeah… me," replied Blaise, "Shall we get started?"

"Where too first?"

"Well I just came from Slytherin's chambers… and you Gryffindor… so Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff?"

"Why Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff? Why not Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw… and we can work out where too after."

"Whatever, it works."

Ginny just nodded and folded up what she was reading and placed it in her pocket.

"So…could we possibly… get along at all?" said Blaise with an air of nervousness in his voice.

"Do you think that would be possible? After all you are a Slytherin, was Draco Malfoy's bestfriend, I'm a Gryffindor, Ron Weasley's bloody sister."

"What does house rivalry have to do with getting along? I mean even if we just put our differences aside for our shifts. I don't fancy walking around with you for 2 to 4 hours in complete silence."

"Neither do I."

"Than can we get along… at all?"

Ginny nodded, "We'll start from scratch. Hi, I'm _Ginny _Weasley, not Ron's Sister."

Blaise shook Ginny's hand, which she had held out for him, "Hi Ginny. I'm _Blaise _Zabini, not Draco's Friend."

The two smiled and kept on walking.

"So tell me about yourself," said Blaise.

"Well as you know and so does everybody else I am Ron's sister. The youngest of the Weasley clan. I am a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What else do you want to know?"

"That's a start."

"Than tell me about you?"

"I'm the Slytherin Keeper, only child of my family, which has a longer pure blood line than those Malfoy's."

Ginny nodded, "Right… does being pure blood even matter?"

"No," said Blaise which shocked Ginny, "I think personality matter's more."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But I seriously thought you would've had the same opinion as Malfoy about purebloods."

"Everyone seems to think I am a Malfoy clone."

"Oh…"

"But I'm not. I have different views on life."

Ginny nodded, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault… you are just judging on what you see."

"I know, but still… its wrong that I did… what you see is different to what is actually going on."

"Don't you have the same problem?"

Ginny hesitated before nodding, "Ron's Sister this, Ron's Sister that, the girl who has a crush on Harry Potter."

"Do you like Potter?"

"No. Harry is my brother's bestfriend, he is like a brother to me."

Blaise nodded, "It sucks doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Being labelled a name because you are someone's friend, or related too someone…"

"And at times you just want to break away from that label…"

"Prove to people you are more than that…"

"Have your own identity."

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

They both reached the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance. No disturbances could be found and the two turned and headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

"So… how do you think you will do on your NEWT's?" asked Ginny to break the silence.

"Hopefully good. I want to be a healer doctor at St Mungo's… I need top marks for that."

"That's a good goal."

"What about you?"

"Me… I really don't know yet. My parents keep on nagging me to pick a career. My father wants me to work with him… Percy says I should be like him… Bill and Charlie just tell me, you'll know what you want when the time comes and I believe them."

Blaise nodded.

For the next two hours both chatted on small topics, just getting to know one and other. They both found that they had much in common, both had the same views on certain topics and sure they had their differences, which was natural.

Finally they walked their way back to the Entrance Hall to see Hermione and Harry waiting for them. The two were talking quietly and jumped when Ginny coughed to get their attention.

"Hey you two," smiled Ginny, "Nothing to report. All is clear. We just came from Gryffindor… so start at Hufflepuff."

Harry and Hermione just nodded and quickly walked away. Blaise frowned at them and turned to Ginny.

"Is something going on between those two?"

"I think so," smiled Ginny, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure… oh and Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Blaise, her eyebrow raised.

"You have a nice smile."

Ginny gave him the same small smile from earlier in the week and turned and ran up the Entrance Hall staircase

**A/N: So action is starting between the two… hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Plan

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well I have been typing a new chapter every night to my four stories I have on FanFiction. So I hope you are happy about that, because I return to school on the 25th of this month and I have to seriously buckle down and work hard this year. So I might not be updating as much as usual.**

**_Lady Cantara: _Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is just as good as the last one!**

**_RoleModelGirlie: _You have no idea how hard it is to make Draco be a total jerk due to that fact I write Draco/Hermione stuff… but I'm glad to like the fight part and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Dark Vampiresss: _Thanks for your review and I am glad you liked it!**

**_IslandGirl-11: _I like Ginny/Blaise too, as well as Hermione/Draco but none of that in this story (sorry!), well I hope you like this chapter too!**

**_AngelSerpent91: _Thanks for your review! I intend on keeping this story going to matter what the flames say. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**_light barrer: _Glad you like the story. Enjoy this chapter.**

**_Cookie6: _ Glad you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale: _Thankyou for your review! It was so nice!**

**DISCLAIMER: If all of Harry Potter were mine I would intend on knowing Tom Felton really well (mind above the waist readers) but seeing as I don't know him, well it obviously means that (cries) I don't own Harry Potter in any way!**

_Chapter Five: The Plan_

Blaise hummed as he walked up the boy's dorm staircase to the room he shared with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The two dummies were snoring away while Draco was looking at his reflection in the mirror. The bruise around his eye had darkened and his lower lip was swollen giving him a look much like a monkey.

Draco looked at Blaise and glared at him before walking to his bed and climbing in. Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco rolled on his side his back to Blaise.

Blaise walked to his bed and grabbed his boxers and singlet and left the room for the bathroom at the stop of the staircase.

Once Blaise was showered and dressed he returned to his dorm (again Draco was checking himself out) and climbed into bed and was asleep instantly.

The morning came bringing Sunday to be a glorious and bright one. Blaise slept late, which was something he never did. But when he woke he found a school barn owl waiting for him patiently. When Blaise sat up the Owl dropped the letter on his lap and flew out the window.

Slightly groggy Blaise opened the letter and made himself focus on the words until they became clearer.

_Blaise,_

_You have been cut from the Quidditch Team. Return your Uniform to the Slytherin Change Room A.SA.P._

_Captain,_

_Draco Malfoy._

All the grogginess left Blaise instantly as he climbed out of bed. He walked to his personal dresser and pulled out a pair of green cargoes and a white polo shirt, which had cost his mother forty galleons. He slipped on his skegs, brushed his hair and teeth in the bathroom and went straight to the one person who he knew could help him.

He hoped.

**!G!**

Ginny entered the Library with more homework than she could manage. But somehow she did. Sure she wasn't as paced out as Hermione was, but unlike her brother, Ginny handed her work in properly done, without help.

Speaking of her annoying brother, Ginny hadn't seen him since dinner the night before. Both had barely spoken a word to each other, if you ignored the 'pass the beans' or, 'pass me some pumpkin juice.' Ginny was beginning to think Ron was actually backing off.

But no. Just as Ginny was opening a text book Ron walked in, straight towards her. In his hand he held an envelope.

"Ginny… I owled Mum again last night," said Ron.

"What about now?" sighed Ginny as Ron sat in front of her.

"Well about your attitude lately. I've put it down to being around Malfoy's friend too much, you know… Zabini."

"His name is Blaise."

"I don't care what his name is. Look Mum has asked me to request to Dumbledore a partner change for you. She thinks it's for the best."

Ginny's breathing started to come in short angry breaths. She stood up quickly, knocking her chair over behind her. Ron watched in alarm as Ginny stuffed her stuff back in her carry bag and walked out of the Library, so fast he had to run to keep up with her.

"Ginny hear me out!" pleaded Ron as they entered the corridor towards the Entrance Hall.

"No," replied Ginny shortly.

"You have to listen to me."

"I do not have to listen to a word that comes out of your mouth."

Ron grabbed her arm and spun her around with such force that Ginny nearly fell.

"Yes you do. Look ever si-"

"No Ron! Think! I have been like this BEFORE I began patrolling with Blaise! You just need to back off and leave me alone! I am 16 years of age. I'm not a silly 11 year old who is gullible enough to believe someone in a book cares about me! I'm my own person and I am sick of you stopping me from being me! You have no idea what it is like to be called 'Ron's Sister' all the time do you?"

Ron just groaned, "Do you have to repeat this saga over and over again? You are only a girl Ginny."

Ginny slapped Ron hard across the face and turned and walked away. She quickly spun back around and walked back to Ron and grabbed the letter from his hand, "You can't change who I am partnered with. McGonagall has said decisions are final."

**!B!**

Blaise knocked twice on the door before him. When he heard the reply to enter he opened the office door and walked in, still clutching the letter in his hand with such anger he almost put holes through the parchment.

"Blaise," said Snape, "What brings you to my office?"

Blaise handed Snape the letter, who read it over and looked at Blaise frowning.

"Do you have a report stating the reason why you have been cut?" asked Snape.

"No. I just got the letter a few minutes ago. There is no reason! I haven't done anything to have this happen. I'm the best damn keeper our House has seen in decades!"

"Calm down Mr Zabini. I shall have Draco come talk to me and we will straighten this out. Do not hand in your uniform."

"I wasn't planning too. No doubt his father will be brought into this."

"Than I shall bring the Head Master in myself."

Blaise nodded, "Thankyou Professor."

Snape nodded and Blaise left, still seething with rage. If Draco came anywhere near him, he would be looking even more like a bloody mess then he did yesterday.

**!G!**

Ginny walked across the school grounds. Her temper had cooled to a controllable temperature, but she knew if Ron came near her… well… he would finally know what it was like to be at the wrong end of Ginny's wand.

"Ginny!"

Ginny spun around and smiled when she saw Hermione and Harry jogging towards her. Something was going on between those two. Ginny knew it, for starters they were always together more than normal and she'd seen the small smiles between them at dinner last night.

"Hey you two," said Ginny, " Gone for a stroll?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "It's a nice day you know."

Ginny nodded, "Without Ron?"

"He had stuff too do," said Hermione.

"Yeah like come see me."

"He did?"

Ginny nodded and recounted the story to Hermione and Harry. Both listened quietly, taking it all in.

"Well," said Hermione, "Ron can't change your partner unless the circumstances are extreme, like if Blaise were hurting you in anyway. Which I know he's not."

"Blaise is a nice guy too," said Ginny, "He's nothing like Malfoy."

"Which is surprising," commented Harry, "Nothing against Zabini or anything, but you would figure he'd be like Malfoy."

"Just like people think I'm a female Ron Weasley."

"You hate it don't you?"

Ginny nodded, "People think you know, she's Ron's sister, so that must mean she is exactly like him, that she is, stupid, say's stupid things, hands in half done papers. But how do you explain all that to Ron when he won't even listen?"

Harry had an evil glint in his eye and a small smile on his face. Hermione was the first to notice it.

"Harry," said Hermione slowly, "What are you smiling for?"

"Ginny, I have the best idea to make Ron back off."

"Huh?" replied Ginny.

The three stopped walking as Hermione and Ginny focused on Harry.

"You need to full on rebel against him… but we need Zabini for this. You patrol with him tonight don't you?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded.

"Right. Well…"

Harry started rattling on about what he had in his mind. As he spoke Ginny and Hermione both grew identical smiles.

**!B!**

Blaise sat in the Great Hall looking at his barely touched food. Why did he dish himself up pancakes when he wasn't even hungry? He didn't know.

With a heavy sigh he pushed the plate away from him and stood to leave when in walked Draco with

Crabbe and Goyle on either side. Upon his face, Draco wore the largest smug grin when he looked at Blaise. The seething rage that Blaise had thought died down suddenly hit its peak again. Instead of diving over the table, which Blaise was considering to do, he walked around and muttered two spells to glue Crabbe and Goyle to where they stood.

"Well if it isn't the ex-keeper himself," smirked Draco when Blaise was right in front of him.

Blaise gave two short laughs before slamming his fist into Draco's face. The cocky Slytherin fell backwards onto the ground and Blaise kneeled over him. Crabbe and Goyle were swinging wildly from where they were stuck but kept hitting themselves.

A crowed was growing around the four as they watched Blaise and Draco.

"You think you are so bloody good don't you?" sneered Blaise, "I went to Snape. You don't have a proper reason to kick me off the team, or a report. Snape is going to be talking to you soon. He also said if you bring you father into it he will bring Dumbledore in himself."

Draco snarled at Blaise and tried to hit him but Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist to stop him.

"Don't even think about it you wimp."

Blaise stood up stood up, kicking Draco in the ribs before walking out of the Great Hall. Just as he was rounding a corner someone grabbed him by the robe. Blaise spun around and saw McGonagall glaring at him.

"To my office, immediately!" she said outraged.

Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked behind the head of Gryffindor. Just as he was passing through the Entrance Hall he saw Ginny with Hermione and Harry. All three looked at him and quickly began talking quietly.

McGonagall sat at her desk looking at Blaise sternly. Here nostrils were flared with anger and her fingernails were drumming across the desk, obviously wondering where to start.

"Well," she said calmly, "I see you and Mr Malfoy are having a hard time."

"No Professor I just realized I don't need a jerk like him as a friend," replied Blaise, "Look he is trying to kick me from the Quidditch team for no reason. Yesterday him and I had another fight and I know a Head Boy should never behave like that and I promise I won't act like that again. From now on all matters of mine will be conducted in a civil manner."

"I see. But as punishment your patrol hours will be increased by two more hours, you will also be deducted twenty house points and are being issued your first warning."

"But Professor, why should Ginny pay for my actions by increased patrol length?"

"Oh no, you will patrolling by yourself for two hours. Miss Weasley has done nothing to have her patrol shift lengthened."

Blaise nodded, "I understand."

"Good. You may go Mr Zabini. And thankyou for settling this in a mature manner."

Blaise nodded and left the office feeling relieved that he wasn't stripped of his badge.

**!G!**

"How can we be sure he will go through with it?" asked Ginny worriedly as her, Hermione and Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower, "I mean none of us know him personally."

"You patrol with him Ginny… bring it up casually," said Harry.

"I don't know…"

Hermione put an arm around Ginny and gave her a friendly half hug, "It will work out. You want this to happen and it will."

"Exactly," said Harry, "He will agree."

"And I'll be killed," moaned Ginny, "I can't do it!"

Harry and Hermione sighed in unison. Ginny stared at the ground and bit her lower lip. She started walking faster, breaking away from Harry and Hermione who called out to her. Ginny sped up even more but came to a stop as she crashed into something or someone and fell back on the ground hard.

"Gee Weasel," came a sneering voice, "No need to prove to me you are a klutz."

Ginny looked up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. Harry and Hermione ran up to Ginny and helped her up.

"Well at least I can actually fight… unlike you," replied Ginny. She knew the come back was lame, but also knew it would hit a Malfoy nerve.

"Shut up Weaselette."

"Can't you handle the truth? I mean look at you. Blaise sure made a masterpiece out of you."

Malfoy glared at Ginny before clicking his fingers, which made Crabbe and Goyle step forward, both cracking their knuckles.

"What scared of a girl Malfoy?" taunted Hermione, "A ferret who is afraid of girls… yet most girls at this school adore him."

"Ironic isn't it?" said Harry with a sigh, "Come on Gin. You'd best leave him alone before he wets his pants in fear."

The three Gryffindor's all walked away with smirks on their faces.

Malfoy looked around at the other smirking students, with a glare on his face.

"What are you all looking at? Get going you brats!" he snapped.

"MR MALFOY!" came Snape's booming voice, "To my office now!"

**!B!**

The rest of the day seemed to breeze past for all at Hogwarts. Blaise spent the rest of his doing Homework and wandering around the school, which was one of his favourite past times.

Ginny spent hers mulling Harry's plan over in her mind. Would she find the oh so famous Gryffindor courage to ask him? She didn't know, but tonight would revel whether she would or not.

Blaise sat at the Slytherin table slowly making is way through his slice of Shephards Pie, chips with gravy. Not your healthiest meal, but Blaise rarely ate anything unhealthy. His family had brought him up to eat healthy always.

"Zabini, tell your Gryffindor whore to watch her back, you got me?"

Blaise looked up frowning and his eyes locked with cold grey ones.

"What do you mean my Gryffindor whore?" replied Blaise coolly.

"The Weaselette. I know you are shagging her Zabini."

"Whatever Malfoy. Your threats are worth less then the dirt on the soles of my shoes."

Malfoy glared at Blaise before returning to brag to Crabbe and Goyle about how much his hair products cost.

Blaise rolled is eyes at the vain Slytherin and looked over at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Ginny eating and nodding at what that Longbottom boy was going on about. She looked up and met Blaise's gaze. Blaise nodded at her, which Ginny returned and both hurriedly turned back to their meals.

**!G!B!**

Ginny waved a bye to Hermione, Harry and Neville before exiting the Gryffindor tower. She hadn't seen Ron since their argument earlier that day. It was now ten to nine and her patrol shit would start in ten minutes. Ginny reached the staircase and prayed in her mind they wouldn't misbehave on her and decide to change. Luckily for Ginny the stairs where in a good mood. Once off them she ran through the corridors, down the Entrance Hall steps and waited, catching her breath for Blaise to arrive.

Blaise trotted up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. He spotted Ginny leaning against a wall breathing hard.

"Did you run here?" he asked startling her.

Ginny nodded, "If I didn't… I would be late."

Blaise gave a nod of understanding, "How has your day been?"

"Could've been better. Yours?"

"Same. I suppose you know about the fight Draco and I had?"

"Actually no. All I saw was you being escorted to McGonagall's office."

"Well to put it short, he is trying to get me kicked off the Quidditch team, I got mad and decided to kick his arse again. I did but McGonagall caught me and I am lucky to still be Head Boy."

"Yes well I had a few words to say to him today as well. So did Hermione and Harry."

"About that… Malfoy is after you. He said to watch your back."

At the moment the two prefects on duty arrived and gave them details of what to do. After they left Ginny and Blaise began the rounds.

"I'm not scared of Malfoy. What is there to be scared of?"

"Well nothing… really."

They both fell into a lapse of silence. Blaise was brewing and needed to spill is annoyance of Malfoy to someone.

"He thinks he's so bloody good. He's nothing but a spoilt, snooty little brat! Sure his father has millions of galleons to splash around on anything Malfoy wants, but that doesn't mean he can push me into the dark. I do have an actual name, not that anyone would know it of course. Who am I? Oh that's right, Malfoy's friend."

Ginny bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry," said Blaise sincerely when he saw Ginny's face, "I didn't mean to burst like that."

"No, no it's okay. I know what its like… which is why I have a proposition for you if you are interested."

"Shoot."

"Okay. I know this sounds incredibly crazy. But it was Harry's idea. How about you and me… fake that we are going out?"

"What?"

"Look! Hear me out. We both hate how people call us Malfoy's friend or Weasley's sister… maybe this is the key to both our troubles… like killing two birds with one stone kinda thing. All we have to do is act like a lovey dovey couple to the school, you know… hold hands that sorta thing. Than during patrol we don't have too."

Blaise mulled the thought over in his mind as they walked along. He didn't hate Ginny, but he didn't have a major crush on her. Though he did think she was a pretty young women and she did have a great personality and maybe this was the answer. Slytherin and Gryffindor dating was breaking all the 'rules' of there schools society.

If Blaise did this he would be finally known as Blaise Zabini. And Ginny would be known by her real name, something the both of them have wanted for years.

Blaise finally smiled and looked at Ginny, "Alright. I'll do it."

Ginny grinned back, "Cool. This is going to rock the school."

"They won't know what has hit them."

The two both chuckled and continued walking and chatting about their new deal.

**A/N: Well… there we go. Another chapter… now I have to tell you all something. I am changing the title to this story. The next time I update it will be called: MISTAKEN IDENTITY.**

**So keep an eye out for that name now.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Fearing Family

**A/N: Hello everyone. Well first week of school is over. It is Sunday and I have another week of school starting tomorrow. Joy. Well actually the first week was good… but school never remains good for me… anyway…**

**_dragon-femme-fatale: _ Glad you liked the 'fake dating' idea. Hope you find this chapter interesting!**

**_Dark Vampiresss: _Glad you liked it!**

**_Flavagurl: _You must have premonitions or something like that… lol. I'm glad you like the story and yes I am starting to love Ginny/Blaise stories… but I am a huge Hermione/Draco shipper. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_BabyRuth: _Thanks for your review and I'm happy you like the story!**

**_many.boyz.lil.time: _ Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**

**_FallenAngel369: _ Sweet soppy stuff… lol. Will that start soon… or not… hmm… lets see what happens shall we? Thanks for the review!**

**_Cookie6: _Glad you liked the date idea! Thanks for your review and enjoy this chapter!**

RoleModelGirlie: I've been waiting to find the perfect time to get something happening between them and now I have… weird aren't I? LOL. I guess you get that… or maybe not… who knows? Thanks for your review! 

**_Lady Cantara: _ But who will get the crush first… that is the question… and I'm not answering it… because I don't even know myself! But it will happen… eventually… thanks for your review!**

**_AngelSerpent91: _ Maybe it will… or maybe it won't. I don't know myself what will happen. I tend to just write and the plot just unfolds in front of me as I do - shrugs – that's just how I write I guess. Anyway, enough of my dribble –wipes chin- sorry about that. Thanks for your review!**

**_Vanessa-Black and Zabini: _Wow… two physic people read my story! But is your premonition going to happen? I don't know. Maybe… maybe not… I wish I could foretell the future so I knew what would happen! LOL Thanks for the review!**

**_Blueslusher48: _Thanks for reading all my stories! You rock! And don't worry, I'm like that too, I read and forget to review. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Yes hugs to all you reviewers! I love getting them coz they make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER: One answer: NO.**

**NEW TITLE: _Mistaken Identity_**

_Chapter Six: Fearing Family_

Monday morning arrived with Ginny in high spirits. Today would be the day Hogwarts walls would be shaking with shock. Ginny slid out of bed and got ready for another school day. Well not another typical school day. Today would be different and she couldn't wait to get started.

After getting ready in record time Ginny bounded down the Girl Dorm stairs and ran over to where Hermione sat going over Harry's Potions essay.

"Hermione! It's all set!" squealed Ginny sitting beside her bestfriend, "We start today!"

Hermione looked at Ginny surprised, "You went through with it?"

"Yes! He was going on about how sick he was of the ferret and I told him the idea… he agreed!"

"Who agreed?" asked Harry walking over to the two girls from helping fix Neville's astronomy set.

"Ginny went through with the idea," said Hermione quickly before Ron joined them, "Morning Ron."

Ron smiled and sat in the single seater maroon couch.

"Ahh look at the time," said Ginny smiling, "Best go… got to meet someone."

Ginny stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the Common Room to join the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts.

"Who is she meeting?" asked Ron confused, "Is it a boy."

Hermione pretended to look thoughtful, "I think so Ron. She did mention a guy she was interested in. I can't remember his name."

Ron stood up looking outraged, "A boy? My sister is dating!"

"Calm down Ron. She has dated before."

"I put an end to those didn't I? Except she had sense to break up with Corner."

Hermione and Harry swapped looks before standing.

"Come on Ron. I'm hungry," said Harry before the trio left for the Great Hall.

**!G!B!**

Ginny walked into the Room of Requirement to find Blaise already waiting for her. He was sitting on a simple lounge reading over his homework. Ginny gave a little cough to catch his attention, which did. Blaise rolled up his work and placed it back in his bag.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," replied Ginny, "So…umm… want to get started… with the whole fake… thing?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Aren't you? I mean what if everyone sees through the whole thing?" said Ginny suddenly in a rush.

Blaise smiled, "Okay… calm down Ginny. My plan is we act natural but as though we are completely into each other. So that means the whole hand holding thing… and -"

"Kissing?" said Ginny sounding surprised.

"On the cheek that's all."

"That's all… good… yeah that should work."

Blaise walked over to Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her, "Calm down Ginny. Everything will work out."

Ginny nodded and half smiled at Blaise.

"Shall we go?" asked Blaise directing his right hand to the door.

Ginny nodded, "Hermione and Harry already know about this. So they would've mentioned to Ron I was going to meet a guy… Ron would've exploded so Harry would've figured to calm Ron down was to get him to the Great Hall."

"You know your friends well."

"When I've known them pretty much my whole life you tend to do that. So lets' get going to the Great Hall."

Blaise opened the door and the two walked out. Those walking past the door looked at the two in complete shock. Blaise saw this as an opportunity to hold Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled at Blaise sweetly and the two began walking.

Behind them people began whispering like crazy. Ginny chuckled a little glad the whole plan was going the way it should.

As they walked people would glance at them then glance back in disbelief at what they were seeing. Blaise was loving it, soaking up every moment. For once he was in the spotlight and Malfoy wasn't. Him and Ginny swapped smiles, but he could feel Ginny's grip on his hand tightening, as they got closer to the Great Hall.

"Are you okay?" he said leaning his head down to her ear.

"Nervous… a little. I guess I am scared of what Ron might do."

Blaise stopped walking and pulled Ginny to the side of the corridor. He stood close to her and frowned a little, "You are scared of your brother?"

"No… I… look Ron has a temper on him. I don't fear him… I fear his temper."

"But in a way that is fearing your brother."

Ginny sighed, "How about we just go and do this and I will handle Ron."

"Ginny… you are my friend okay?"

"You class me as a friend?" asked Ginny her eyes wide.

"Well yeah."

"You're my friend too Blaise."

Blaise smiled, but quickly went serious, "I won't let Ron hurt you Ginny."

"He won't hurt me. Don't worry."

Blaise nodded and Ginny took hold of hid hand again smiling.

Blaise smiled and both entered the Entrance Hall.

"Ready?" asked Blaise as they walked towards the Great Hall doors.

"It's now or never," replied Ginny.

The two walked into the Great Hall, there hearts racing. At first no one noticed them, until Lavender Brown stood up and happened to look directly at them.

"Oh my Merlin!" she cried, "Ginny's dating Zabini!"

Everyone went silent and looked at the two standing still in front of the Ravenclaw table. Blaise looked over at Malfoy and was happy to see the snotty Slytherin sitting in shock with his fork half way to his mouth. He chuckled as the food on it slid off and onto his spotless robes.

"Well," said Ginny quietly to Blaise, "That's what I call exposure."

Blaise nodded and turned too Ginny and spoke in a normal tone so everyone would hear, "I'll see you at lunch."

Ginny nodded and Blaise kissed her on the cheek. Ginny smiled and both went to their respective house tables.

**!G!**

Ginny sat beside Hermione and noise gradually filled the hall. But Ginny knew the talk was all about her and Blaise. But Ginny had a small smile on her face. Hermione nudged her and Ginny looked at her. Hermione pointed to Ron who was standing up. Ginny looked at him and was slightly shocked to see him glaring at her with more anger in his eyes then ever.

"Ginny. Could I speak with you… now," said Ron.

Ginny knew it wasn't a question, but an order.

"I'm eating my breakfast. Can it wait?" replied Ginny coolly.

"No it cannot."

Ginny sighed and stood up. Her and Ron walked out of the hall in complete silence. Ginny subconsciously felt for her wand in her robe pocket and was relieved to feel it in her pocket.

She followed Ron to an empty corridor, where he stopped and faced her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" roared Ron, "YOU ARE NOT DATING HIM!"

Ginny sighed and kept quiet. She knew Ron was trying to push her too the point of no return and she was not going to let him.

"HE IS BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI, GINNY! A SLYTHERIN! MALFOY'S FRIEND!"

"He is not Malfoy's friend," replied Ginny calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! THE FACT HE IS A SLYTHERIN IS ENOUGH! EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE TALKNG ABOUT THIS! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING? WHAT IS MUM GOING TO SAY ABOUT IT, GINNY? WHY CAN'T YOU DATE HARRY?"

Ginny finally glared at her brother, "I like Harry as a friend Ron. Him and Hermione have something going on… and I don't care what Mum or Dad says."

Ginny turned on her heel and began walking away from her extremely angry brother. Ron grabbed Ginny's robe and spun her around to face him. He kept a tight grip on her arm and the grip was starting to hurt. Ginny scratched at his hand with her free one, but he didn't let go.

"You will break up with him or I will make it happen."

Ginny began wriggling in his hold, but instead Ron grabbed her with his other hand and shook her roughly.

When Ginny spoke to Blaise of Ron's temper this is what she meant. This was the same scenario that always happened whenever Ginny got a boyfriend.

But what happened next had never happened in Ginny's life.

Ron was growing impatient that Ginny wasn't answering him.

"You will break up with him you hear?" said Ron.

Ginny just looked at him with a pained expression and tried pulling out of his painful grip on her arms.

Ron let go of her, causing Ginny to stumble back a little. Ginny looked relieved that he'd let go.

But when she looked back at Ron she was welcomed with him backhanding her across the face. Ginny fell to the ground on her side and sat up looking at her brother with pure fear.

Ron himself had a look of pure shock on his face. He looked at his little sister and was pained to see her looking at him with fear on her face.

"Ginny," he said stepping towards her.

Ron stopped walking as Ginny stood up and back away from him to the arms of Harry and Hermione as they walked around the corner.

"Stay away from me," said Ginny a small hand over her bruised right cheek.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Ron working out the story for herself. Harry who figured it out quickly looked at Ron in pure disgust. This was one time he would not be taking his best mates side.

With Hermione and Harry by her side Ginny left Ron standing still, alone.

**!B!**

"So Zabini," said Malfoy in a cold tone, "You are shagging the disgusting witch."

"For your information," replied Blaise, "Ginny and I only started going steady last night. So run along and find someone else who will be willing to have your presence."

Blaise stood up feeling full and left the Great Hall. As he reached the Entrance Hall he saw Ron exiting for the school grounds. Ron glance over his shoulder and his eyes locked with Blaise's. Pure hatred filled them, so much hate that it startled Blaise.

Blaise looked away and looked up the Entrance Hall staircase to see Ginny sitting in between Harry and Hermione.

He ran up the stairs and kneeled down in front of Ginny too see she was crying.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head and Blaise saw she had a hand over her right cheek. He reached forward and pulled her hand away.

Hermione watched them in interest. They looked as if they were a real couple. Blaise treated Ginny with such care it surprised her. He looked at Ginny in a way that Hermione had never seen. And Ginny looked at Blaise the same way.

Ginny looked up at Blaise allowing him to see the bruise, "Don't be mad," pleaded Ginny.

"Ginny. He hit you," said Blaise in a low voice, "I said I would never let anyone harm you."

"I know. But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter," said Harry and Blaise in unison.

"He's your brother," said Hermione calmly, "He should never of hit you. His temper is getting worse everyday Ginny. Something has to be done."

"It was a one off," said Ginny standing up, "I'm going to class."

"But your bruise," said Blaise standing up with Ginny, "Everyone will see it."

"I'll say I fell."

Blaise just nodded but was shocked when Ginny hugged him.

"Don't worry about me," she said to him before pecking him on the cheek and walking up the staircase.

Blaise looked at Hermione and Harry who were both looking shocked as well.

"We have potions," said Hermione, "See you later Blaise."

Blaise just nodded feeling butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies in the stomach? Blaise shook his head pushing the feeling away as he began to head to potions.

**!G!  
**

The day passed. At lunch Ginny and Blaise pretended to go on a picnic but ended up eating together in silence. The afternoon lessons came and went and now Ginny was in the library. She was bent over a potions book researching the use of pixie blood in potions.

Ginny sighed and she rubbed her eyes. But she whelped in pain as her bruise throbbed in pain at the touch. Ginny closed her eyes but opened them in shock as that morning's incident flashed through her mind. With a sigh Ginny closed her books and packed her belongings away.

A week then passed. Ginny avoided Ron at all costs. She wouldn't even stay in the Common Room if he were there. But what feared her was the owl she received from him on the Sunday night before Patrol. It said: _You can't hide from me forever. I will get to you eventually._ Ginny had gone to patrol so shaken up that she broke down in tears. Blaise didn't know what had gotten to her and just soothed her by hugging her while she cried.

As for the whole dating thing, people actually were starting to call them by their real names. As for Draco trying to kick Blaise off the team, nothing had been said yet.

It was Monday again and Ginny had awoken with a massive stress headache. When she had arrived from patrol Ron had been waiting for her with white-hot anger blazing in him. Ginny waited for him to speak, but when he did his voice was so cold that Ginny was taken aback by it. She didn't know what to do about her once loving brother. He treated Ginny as if he owned her now. It was getting to the point that Ginny hibernated in her dorm knowing Ron couldn't go there. If she weren't there she would hide in her library or be around Harry, Hermione or Blaise.

Ginny dressed and packed her school bag. She pocketed her wand and went down the Girl Dorm stairs. She peaked inside the Common Room and found Harry to be waiting for her. Ever since the Monday before, Hermione or Harry would escort Ginny to the Great Hall.

"Morning," said Ginny.

Harry smiled and hugged his friend, "Morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Ron… he was up waiting for me last night."

Harry's eyes widened, "What did he do?"

"He was yelling at me… but when he struck out at me… I ran."

"I don't know what is wrong with him. It's like he's just completely changed over night."

Ginny nodded, "I don't know who he is Harry. That's not the Ron I know and love."

Harry hugged Ginny again, "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

**!B!**

Blaise sat on the Entrance Hall stairs waiting for Ginny. The night before she was a complete mess. He had to escort her too Gryffindor Tower last night because she was so scared. But what got him was the yelling he heard. Even though he was head boy he didn't know the Gryffindor Tower password because a Head student occupies the tower. Just like Hermione not knowing the Slytherin password. But both know Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. He had stood there listening to the yelling then the sound of someone running. He'd barely slept a wink that night; he was so scared for Ginny that it took him by surprise.

But what got him was whenever he saw her butterflies would appear in his stomach. He didn't have a clue as to what that meant.

"Blaise."

Blaise stood up and smiled when he saw it was Ginny. He walked up the last couple of steps and gave her a hug, taking Ginny by surprise.

"I'll be in the Great Hall," said Harry before walking down the stairs.

Ginny pulled away from Blaise smiling a little, "What was that for?"

"I was… worried about you," admitted Blaise, "Last night, when you went inside the Gryffindor tower I heard yelling… than running. I couldn't go in to stop it because I don't know the password… what happened."

Ginny sighed and looked out the window beside her, "Can we go for a walk?"

"But its really windy out there," said Blaise.

"Please? I don't give a damn about the wind."

Blaise nodded and took hold of Ginny's hand. The two headed down the stairs and outside. No one else was outside in the blistering, cold wind. But still Blaise didn't drop Ginny's hand. If anything he walked closer beside her.

"What happened?" asked Blaise.

Ginny closed her eyes for a second as the last nights events whipped through her mind.

_Last night:_

_Ginny stepped into the Common Room after hugging her friend goodnight. She pulled off her scarf, as the corridors were cold at that time of night. A creaking sound behind her scared her and made her spin around in shock. Towering over her was Ron. His face was full of pure anger. He looked nothing like her loving brother._

"_R-Ron," stammered Ginny stepping back._

"_You disgust me," said Ron in a low deadly voice, "You are a disgust to the Weasley name, sleeping with the enemy."_

_Ginny ducked when she saw Ron move his hand. Luckily he was only pushing his hair out of his eyes revealing cold blue ones that showed no love what so ever._

_Ginny stood up right, but ran when he swung out at her._

Ginny sighed and rencountered the story back to Blaise. Blaise felt his body tense up as Ginny spoke. Not knowing it his thumb ran over Ginny's knuckles gently.

Once Ginny finished speaking he looked at her. Tears were falling down her face making his heart pain.

"Ginny… I don't think this thing is just a one off."

Ginny nodded, "I'm scared of him, Blaise. I shouldn't be scared of him, but I am."

Blaise drew Ginny into a hug and held her while she softly cried.

Without knowing it, Blaise placed a single kiss on her forehead but knowingly swore he would never allow harm to come to the person who was beginning to become the most important person in his life.

**A/N: Well… as you can see Blaise is beginning to grow feelings for Ginny, while Ginny is struggling to cope with Ron's personality change. So what is wrong with Ron? I am trying to work something out for that, but I have a fair idea as too what is happening to him… I think…**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Malfoy Spills The Beans

**A/N: Hey all! Well I know you all are shocked about Ron… and the reason for that will eventually come about in the story…**

**_Amy: _Thanks for liking it… and hope you like this chapter too!**

**_many.boyz.lil.time: _Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**_Vanessa-Black and Zabini_: Yes… Ron is… abusive… but! Every action has a reason okay? So don't panic… Thanks for the review1**

**_Atomic Elf_: Firstly, thanks for liking the story! About your thought… I wish that was the reason… but I am slowly developing the reason for his actions in my mind. My friend Amy and I have been discussing reasons for this and we have sort of figured something out. So don't panic, over time things will be revealed. Thanks for the review!**

**_Flavagurl_: Thanks for the review and the good luck! Hope you like this chapter!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Blaise is cute isn't he? Pity we have no idea what he would look like in real life… let our imagination create him I guess… lol. Thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: No Ron isn't gay. LOL so you don't have to panic about that. And Ron did deserve that smack all right. Hope this update is quick enough for you!**

**_FanFictionFantom_: Oooo… close… close… well close to the idea I have running in my mind. Thanks for the review!**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: Yeah, I find the hugs a nice touch too. But I've put it in a way that no one knows what Ginny is feeling… so I guess we all have to wait see about her. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: Err… I haven't a clue what the last part oh your review said… lol, sorry, I'm bad with languages… but, yes the plot does thicken! Thanks for the review!**

**_LadySerpent: _Yes, Ginny does and will need her friends with her. Ron is an ass, but all actions have reasons behind them. Thankyou for your review!**

**_Lenora Spiderleaf: _Please keep your sanity! Here is more! Thanks for the review!**

**Huggs to all who reviewed! Also you can have some Honey Dukes Chocolate I stole from… Professor Snape while he wasn't watching… lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

_Chapter Seven: Malfoy Spills The Beans_

Ginny walked out of the classroom after a boring lesson with Professor Binns, how Hermione managed to survive that lesson was beyond Ginny. Maybe Hermione drank ten mugs of straight coffee before that lesson? Yes, that was what Ginny put it down too.

With a yawn Ginny headed to the Great Hall for lunch, she was walking alone when she noticed Ron walking past. He hadn't noticed Ginny, which left her feeling relieved. She kept on walking, keeping a distance away from Ron. Ginny rounded a corner when Blaise walked out of a classroom followed by Professor Snape. They were talking softly and Blaise was pointing to something on the parchment he was holding.

Ginny waited for him on the other side of the corridor, but kept an eye on Ron who was disappearing into the crowd.

Blaise finished his chat with Snape and smiled when he saw Ginny waiting for him. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How was class?" he asked taking hold of her hand, both for show and because he wanted too.

"Boring. I have no idea how Hermione handles it," replied Ginny, "How was yours?"

"Interesting. We learnt the theory of the unforgivable curses."

"But I just saw you with Snape."

"Oh, he was just letting me know that Malfoy's father is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow to see that I am removed from the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Malfoy is such a wimp. I swear a bug is more brave then he is."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "So what your lessons for this afternoon?"

"Ahh none Blaise, we have a prefect meeting remember?" smiled Ginny amused he'd forgotten.

Blaise nodded, just remembering, "Right. Well my mind was on other things."

"Really. Like what? On the girl you like?"

For some reason Ginny was dreading Blaise talking about liking another girl. She shook her head a little trying to push that feeling away.

"Well no actually. I was just thinking about seeing Malfoy's face when he gets told I am not leaving the Quidditch Team."

"Oh," replied Ginny, for some reason she was slightly disappointed.

Did she want him thinking about her? She definitely didn't want him fantasying about another girl.

Blaise noticed the smile fall from Ginny's face faster than he could've said Quidditch. He frowned slightly and nudged her with his elbow. Ginny looked at him surprised.

"Everything all right? You seem down," Blaise said softly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungry."

Blaise nodded and they walked down the Entrance Hall steps in silence. Both felt strangely comfortable walking close together. Ginny smiled a little at the thought of actually being Blaise Zabini's girlfriend. As soon as she thought it, she dropped his hand. Blaise looked at her in confusion.

"Ahh," said Ginny, "I have something really important to do that I forgot. Umm, so I will see you later."

"Okay," said Blaise watching Ginny run away from him through the crowd to Merlin knows where, "That was unexpected."

Blaise sighed and continued to the Great Hall. When he entered everyone looked at him. They were so used to seeing him enter with Ginny by his side that all began whispering frantically about the possibility of them having broken up.

Now that thought had never crossed Blaise's or Ginny's mind. Blaise frowned as he thought about it walking to the Slytherin table. He sat down, placed some hot chips on his plate, and picked one up and a munched on it thoughtfully.

'How long are Ginny and I going to keep this dating thing up?' he thought grabbing another long golden chip, 'Everybody knows who we are, so really there is no need for it.'

Blaise sighed. He would have to discuss this with Ginny after the meeting no doubt.

**!G!**

Ginny sat in the common room gazing at the warm flickering flames.

'Where the hell did that thought come from?' thought Ginny referring to her thought about being Blaise's 'real' girlfriend.

Ginny groaned and ran a hand over her face, missing her bruise. She slid down a bit on the seat and crossed her left leg over her right.

"I don't like him," muttered Ginny out loud as the common room door swung open and slammed shut.

Ginny sat up, scared that it could be Ron looking for her. She let out a relieved breath when she saw it was Hermione and Harry.

"We were so worried about you!" cried Hermione sitting beside Ginny, while Harry sat on the single seater.

"Sorry… I had… something wrong on my mind," replied Ginny.

Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"It was nothing," said Ginny waving a hand as if to say goodbye to the thought, "Anyway, how is Ron?"

"Weird thing is," said Harry slowly, "Ron seems normal. He doesn't know why we are shitty with him. He sat with us as if nothing had happened. He was going on about Quidditch."

"Really? Maybe he is back to normal."

"But for how long?" said Hermione softly, "I mean… who knows, he could turn on us again. Anything is possible here in the magic world."

"True," sighed Harry.

The three went silent, looking around the Common Room.

"So Ginny," said Hermione suddenly, "I am curious as to what your thought was earlier that you mentioned was wrong."

"I told you both. It was nothing," replied Ginny looking at the floor.

"Liar. Come on, we are your friends," said Harry smiling.

"I don't even know what I was thinking at the time… it was so wrong to think but."

"Tell us."

Ginny sighed and rung her hands together in stress, "I think I like Blaise."

"As a friend?" asked Hermione.

"Possibly more. We were walking along holding hands as we always plan to do when I thought of actually being his girlfriend… the thought felt wrong… but in a way right at the same time."

"So that's why you cam here?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded, "But I couldn't be his girlfriend. I mean he probably like another girl. I'm just a friend who is helping him get what he wants. And we couldn't work out anyway."

"How do you know that Ginny? For all you know he could be mad about you," replied Hermione.

Ginny laughed dryly, "You know I don't even know if what I am feeling is true. So why fret about it?"

Hermione and Harry swapped looks before nodding.

"We have a meeting now," spoke up Harry after a few seconds, "We'd best go now."

The three stood up and left the common room in silence all knowing what they spoke of wouldn't be spoken about in a while.

**!G!B!**

Blaise and Hermione at both ends of the long table. The other prefects sat on the sides, Slytherin and Hufflepuff on the left side, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on the right. Ginny didn't even look at Blaise when she entered, which only made the other prefects speak of the possible break up.

"Okay," spoke up Blaise with a sigh in his voice, "We have a long afternoon a head of us, only if we keep up the chatter."

At that silence fell across the room.

Hermione smiled and stood up, "Right then. Well Professor Dumbledore has left us a list of things we should start. So I suggest we get on with them… starting with the Hogsmeade dates."

"We have been asked to plan one every eight to ten weeks," continued Blaise, "All must be on a Saturday or Sunday. I have a calendar here to write dates on. Let's get started."

At that the prefects and heads began working out dates with only a few heated arguments that always involved the Slytherin's.

After ten minutes or so Hermione and Blaise finalized the dates with the final say. Ginny watched the Slytherin's fume over Blaise saying no to one of their dates.

She couldn't believe how petty they were about it. It was only a date, not a life or death situation.

"Okay," sighed Hermione, "Next, as you all know we have Quidditch Season beginning next month… October, which people, is in just under two weeks. So we need to plan the first two Quidditch matches."

"Slytherin," spoke up Draco smirking, "Against Gryffindor."

Ginny and Harry smirked.

"Bring it on," smirked Ginny.

"We'll whoop your arse," retorted Draco

"How? You can't even catch the snitch, Malfoy," replied Harry coolly

"Watch yourself Potter."

"Scared Malfoy?" asked Ginny, "Gryffindor beats you at every match."

"Only by cheating."

This brought a cry of outrage from all the Gryffindor's and caused Hermione give Blaise a look telling him to keep Malfoy in line.

"Malfoy, enough," said Blaise coldly.

"Oh please _Blaise_," smirked Malfoy, "I haven't started. Such as this… does little Weasley here know her boyfriend screwed Pansy?"

Ginny looked at Blaise who focused on the desk, she turned to Parkinson who was smirking and nodding at Ginny.

"Can it Malfoy," snapped Hermione, "Personal matters are not to be discussed here. Now.. On to the match dates."

"Hermione," said Ginny coolly, "The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match is on."

"I agree," nodded Harry.

"Fine," said Hermione writing it down, "Then two weekends later Hufflepuff will be against Ravenclaw, than we will work the rest later… and that is all meeting adjourned."

Ginny stood up first storming out of the meeting room. Blaise glared at Malfoy and Parkinson before running out after Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Blaise spotting her walking fast towards the Entrance Hall stairs, "Ginny! You have to hear me out please!"

Ginny kept walking ignoring Blaise's pleas. She was on the verge of tears and didn't know why she was hurting from Blaise having slept with Parkinson. They weren't really going out… but then again… her feelings for him were all mixed up big time.

"Go away!" screamed Ginny running down the stairs, "Two timing bastard!"

'Either she is acting,' thought Blaise, 'Or she means it.'

"Come on Ginny! Do you really think I would cheat on you?" cried out Blaise in frustration.

Everyone was watching the two in awe. Some were whispering that the relationship was doomed from the start, others unsure of what was going on.

Ginny ran out the castle doors, fighting a wave of tears. She could hear Blaise gaining on her, but still she kept running.

Blaise grabbed Ginny by the arm and swung her around to face him. He looked at her face and could tell she was near tears.

"Ginny I didn't sleep with Parkinson when we started this whole fake thing," said Blaise honestly.

"But you slept with her before hand?" replied Ginny.

"I was drunk and stupid to do so."

Ginny felt herself calming down a little, "Yeah well this whole fake dating was never going to work out… and everyone knows who we are."

"So you want to end it then?" asked Blaise in a soft, half sad voice.

Ginny nodded wondering why she felt like screaming out 'no I don't want to'.

"Right then," nodded Blaise, "So I guess… I'll see you at patrol on Wednesday night."

Ginny nodded and watched as Blaise walked away, his shoulders seemed slumped a little, but Ginny put it down to being tired from the running he did.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, but that didn't stop her from falling to the ground her shoulders shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

A hand touched her shoulder and Ginny looked up to see Hermione and Harry standing over her.

"Oh Ginny… you like him so much don't you?" said Hermione sympathetically.

**!B!**

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room to find Malfoy, Parkinson and other Slytherin's looking at him, smirks on their faces.

"Aww," sneered Draco, "Did the Weaselette break up with you?"

Blaise snapped. He had, had enough of everything, of Malfoy, of all the Slytherin's in general.

"I have darn well had enough!" yelled Blaise shocking them all, "You all are nothing at evil human beings who will get no where in life with the way you all are. Don't you know the whole school hates us all because of how we treat everyone else in it? In the end we are no different to them, we are all flesh and blood, learning the same things. I hate you all myself and I will never associate with any one of you after school."

Everyone watched in silence as Blaise stormed up the boy dormitory staircase, cursing everyone in general.

Little did they know, his heart was broken.

**!G!**

Ginny laid on her bed, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. How could this be after only a week of fake dating she'd gone and started liking him more than she ever should have? But why did it hurt to know that he had slept with the Slut of the school? Over all the big question flashing in Ginny's mind was WHY? Why everything!

Ginny gave a sob as the door opened and Hermione walked in dressed in normal clothes. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat beside her.

"Why Hermione?" sobbed Ginny, "Why do I hurt so much over something so little?"

"Ginny… it started out as a little thing but that little thing grew into something bigger than you planned on it growing too," replied Hermione, "Like… Harry and Me… we started off as friends… something little… we became best friends… getting bigger… and now we both like each other but don't want to date just yet… something big."

"Why don't you two want to date?"

"In case what we feel is all crazy hormones."

"I think you two would make the perfect couple."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe… but this isn't about me now is it?"

"Could we make it? I really don't want to talk about me and my stupid thing."

"It's not stupid Gin. You can't help how you feel can you?"

"I could just ignore my feelings… yeah I'll do that," sniffed Ginny sitting up right.

Hermione just nodded and looked at her watch, "Coming down for dinner?"

"Is Ron still normal?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well… let me just clean my face and I'll come down okay?"

"Okay."

Hermione gave Ginny a friendly hug, "Everything will be okay."

Ginny half smiled and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

**A/N: Okay… sorry that they ended it quick… I don't think this will be a very long fic, but I won't try and rush it either.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Ron's Curse

**A/N: Hey all. Well I'm back for another chapter. And I know some people hate how things are between Blaise and Ginny but its all part of the story. Anyway…**

**_Lady Cantara_: Hmm…. Is he? Or isn't he? You'll have to read to see! Yes, I planned on that coming back to bite him on the butt… and it did big time. Thankyou so much for your review!**

**_LadySerpent_: Yes she is. He is too, sort of… thanks for liking the story and for your reviews!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: Thankyou for the language lesson! I was never good at foreign languages… bad memory when it comes to that. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Sometimes I am up late typing up chapters because that's mainly the only time I get a chance too. I hate leaving updating till, like a month later… I know, poor Ginny and Blaise! Thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Don't worry about Ginny… she is a strong girl… and she has friends to care for her and people to beat up… maybe… thankyou for your review!**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: Thanks for liking the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thanks for the review!**

**_FanFictionFantom_: Ohhh… is he or isn't he? Hmm… who knows… thanks for the review!**

**_Vanessa-Black and Zabini_: You guess Malfoy too… hmm… are you or are you not right? I'm not saying –grins- yes-poor Ginny… but what goes around… comes around… and some people are in for bad karma… shh! LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**_FallenAngel369_: He does, doesn't he? That's what my brother said as well. Ahh well… you'll eventually learn what is wrong with him. Sorry it was short! I'll try my best to make it longer! Thanks for your review!**

**_Flavagurl_: Yes, poor little Ginny.. And I agree on both accounts about Malfoy… thanks for the luck and the review!**

**_Dev_: Sarcastic woohoo or serious? Either way thanks for the review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ahh, I own… err the tissue in my pocket… hang on… I don't even have one… well I own none of this!**

_Chapter Eight: Ron's Curse_

The next day arrived at Hogwarts with more cold whipping winds. It was basically a gloomy Tuesday for all at Hogwarts. News of Ginny and Blaise's 'break up' had travelled like wild fire through the school. With the rest of the Gryffindor's Ginny trudged back towards the castle after a lesson on whipper snappers, feral fairies crossed with doxies… they bite extremely hard but aren't poisonous.

Ginny entered the castle allowing the warmth to warm her cold body. She glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late for Transfiguration if she didn't hurry. Ginny quickened her pace up the stairs and began jogging through the corridor-dodging people as she ran. That was until she crashed into someone.

Ginny fell back on the ground. She looked up startled too see Ron glaring at her. At dinner last night he seemed perfectly normal… but now he had that eerie coldness back in his eyes. His lips were in a thin line as he stared coldly at her.

"I heard Zabini dumped you," he snarled ignoring the stung hurt look on Ginny's face, "You should've known he'd never for trash like you. Who would ever love a bitch like you?"

Ginny hurriedly gathered her things but was kicked to the ground by Ron's hard boot. Ginny winced in pain and looked around to see the corridor empty. Ron kicked Ginny hard causing a weird object to fall from his pocket.

Ginny reached to grab it but was sent flying through the air by a spell from Ron. She slammed into the far wall and slid down, pain shooting down her back. Ginny managed to look up in time to see Ron pocketing it and storming towards her.

Ginny ignored the pain as she hurriedly stood up and tried to run past Ron. As she swerved to go past him he grabbed her and pulled her back towards him.

"You are my sister," he snarled, "I have control over you, just like I will over the world when the time comes… don't even dream of running back to your lovers arms either."

Ron let Ginny go, but didn't leave without smacking her across the face.

Ginny fell back to the ground more pain streaming up her sore back. She watched Ron until he was gone around the corner before crawling to her bag. She slowly packed her things, tears falling down her cheeks.

What could she do? Who could she go to for comfort? Hermione and Harry had enough to deal with already… Blaise… well she couldn't go too him now could she?

Just as Ginny was standing, slowly footsteps could be heard coming from behind her. Scared it was Ron; Ginny spun around, but was more emotionally pained when she saw it was Blaise.

**!B!**

Blaise hummed as he pocketed his out of class toilet pass. As he walked he thought he could hear sobbing noises. He stopped his humming as he walked around the corner in time to see Ginny spin around looking scared for her life. When she saw it was him her expression changed to emotional pain and spun around trying to hurry away. But he could tell from her walk she was in actual physical pain.

"Ginny?" he called hurrying after her, "Ginny what happened to you? Your hurt!"

Ginny stopped walking and spun around to face him, "I can deal with it alone! Why should you care anyway? You got what you wanted from me."

"I do care! You are my friend, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but Blaise reached out and grabbed her by the back of her robe making her cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" cried Ginny, "Please… it hurts… so much… please."

Blaise let her go but Ginny didn't move, instead she let her bag drop to the ground and began crying where she stood.

"Ginny?" he said softly walking over to her, "What is going on?"

Suddenly her whole emotion changed.

"You don't care! You don't like me the way I like you! All you care is about getting your popularity! All you care about is who is in your bed tonight! You don't care whether Ron kills me… or beats me! It was all an act, you caring about me! I was such a fool… such a fool."

Before Blaise could comprehend what Ginny was on about she took off in a painful run up the corridor.

Blaise starred after Ginny before running a hand through his dark locks with a deep sigh. He continued on his way to the toilets thinking over what Ginny was screaming at him about. He sliced it all into bits within his mind analysing every bit.

Just as he reached the toilet door and had his hand on it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled as he realized something, "She likes me…"

**!G!**

The day's lessons passed for Ginny with people asking her if she was okay. To everyone she would answer, 'I tripped.' But when Hermione and Harry confronted her at the Quidditch Pitch, where Ginny had gone in hope of being alone she broke down in a flood of tears.

"Merlin, what's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione sliding closer to the frightened young woman.

"Everything is," said Ginny softly looking up at nothing in particular, "Blaise used me, Ron isn't the brother I know. Nothing is my life is the same anymore. Look at me! I'm a continuous mess! Who have I become? What have I become?"

"Ginny, calm down," said Harry soothingly, "You are still the same person we know. You are just going through a lot. More than many people go through in a lifetime."

"But what about Ron?"

"Don't worry about him."

"No!" screamed Ginny standing up suddenly scaring Harry and Hermione, "I need to know! And I have a feeling I know what's doing it too him."

Before Harry or Hermione could stop Ginny she ran down the Quidditch stands, across the pitch towards the castle.

"We should follow her," said Hermione worriedly, "He'll hurt her again."

"Your right," agreed Harry holding out his hand for Hermione, which she took.

**!G!B!**

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, tear stains evident on her red cheeks. She looked around for any sign of her brother, but found none. Without a word to anyone she ran up the boys dorm stairs, up to the Seventh Year boys dorm. Without knocking she opened the door and walked in. Luckily no one was in the room to disturb her sudden bust of confidence.

With a deep breath she walked over to Ron's bed and opened his trunk. She knelt down in front of it and began rummaging around it. She could still see that weird object in her mind, but it wasn't in the trunk. Slamming the lid shut she stood and walked to his bedside table and opened the draw. Inside was a black velvet box with a rusty looking lock. Slowly and carefully she pulled it out and turned it over and over in her hands.

She slipped it into her pocket and shut the draw before running out of the room and down to the near empty Common Room. Just as she opened the Tower door to exit she ran into Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny! Did you find Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny hurriedly, "I've decided to let things go for now. Ahh look I'm busy and I have to go. Bye!"

Even though the get away excuse was lame Ginny slipped past Harry and bolted down the corridor.

She kept on running until the pain returned to her back, which halted her running and walking. Painfully she walked slowly to the side of the corridor and sat down leaning against a wall.

The corridor was busy with people walking past calling to each other, but no one noticed the small Gryffindor red head in the corner pulling the black velvet box out of her robe pocket.

Glancing around Ginny opened it and noticed the inscription appearing word by word on the lid.

_Black is the soul of evil,_

_As will yours be,_

_Day by day your soul will darken,_

_Until there is no way back,_

_And all you love will be forgotten,_

_Under the rage of anger and hate._

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Ginny starting at the words that were glowing a deep red, "What have you done Ron?"

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped the lid shut and looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Blaise.

"What do you want? To brag to me about how popular you are?" snapped Ginny slowly standing, "I really don't want to hear it. You got what you want, now you can leave me alone."

"That would be impossible to do."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I… well… I," Blaise paused as if in search of the words, "You're my friend."

"If I were your friend you wouldn't of just had to spend a few minutes thinking about it."

"No Ginny! You are!"

"Look Blaise, I have to deal with much more than you at the moment-"

"Like Ron beating you?"

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily. She stepped closer to Blaise till she was inches from his face, "There is more to it than you or anyone else knows. So back off!"

Ginny turned to walk away but found herself face to face with an angry looking Ron. His eyes snapped down to the black velvet box in her hand.

"What are you doing with my box?" he snarled.

"Ron… listen to me… that thing you have in your pocket… its wh-"

"None of your business. It is MY crystal-stone. Not yours!"

"No Ron! It's doing stuff to you!"

Ron backhanded Ginny causing her to drop the box and crash into Blaise who automatically wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Ron grabbed the box and pocketed it. He than grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her from Blaise.

"Let her go Ron!" snarled Blaise.

Ron just glared at him, "She's my sister and she'll do as I say!"

Ginny stomped down on Ron's foot hard.

"Ahh!" cried Ron releasing Ginny. He turned and glared at her as she ran to Blaise, "You'll pay for that! With more than you know."

With that Ron turned and stalked down the corridor.

"Care to explain what you know?" asked Blaise.

Ginny looked at him, "What just happened doesn't change a thing."

Blaise watched mouth opened as Ginny walked away, a hand on her lower back.

**!B!**

Tuesday night held nothing exciting for Blaise, but Wednesday morning brought him some good news for the first time in a few days.

Blaise woke at his normal school daytime, 7am. He rolled out of bed and stood up stretching, than rubbing his toned stomach, which had been a habit of his for a while. He ran a hand through his hair as a school owl flew through the high open window and dropped a letter on his bed. With a yawn Blaise reached for it and opened it.

_Mr Zabini,_

_I am pleased to say Draco Malfoy's attempt to get you removed from the Slytherin Quidditch Team has been stopped. I hope this news pleases you and I look forward to seeing you at the first match, proudly displaying the Slytherin colours._

_Professor Severus Snape._

With a smirk Blaise purposely left the note open on his dresser, grabbed a clean uniform and headed to the bathrooms for a waking shower.

Blaise entered the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table. He instantly spotted Ginny eating a piece of toast and reading a thick Library Book. She was frowning slightly and was sporting a dark purple bruise under her left eye. He watched her a little longer as he sat alone at the Slytherin table. Something serious was going on with Ron that he knew clearly. Ginny knew something, something big and mysterious otherwise she wouldn't have defended Ron's behaviour. Blaise had to speak to someone about this, someone who knew Ginny very well.

"Hermione," muttered Blaise abandoning his toast and standing up and walking to the Gryffindor table as Hermione and Harry sat down across from Ginny.

"Hermione," said Blaise causing Ginny to look up at him curiously, "Can we please talk? In private about some head business."

"Sure," smiled Hermione turning to Harry, "I'll see you in Charms."

Harry nodded smiling before going back to his stack of blueberry pancakes.

Blaise left the Great Hall with Hermione and walked to a classroom around the corner from the Great Hall.

Once inside the classroom, he shut the door and sat on a desk facing Hermione.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione confused.

"It's about Ginny," replied Blaise in a monotone, "Yesterday I found her sitting on the floor in the corridor on the third floor. She was looking at something in a black velvet type box… naturally being concerned I walked over to her too see what was going on… she bit my head off about leaving her alone and only wanting popularity out of her and Ron turned up… he went completely off his case at her when he saw the velvet box. Ginny kept going on saying something about a weird thing… some crystal-stone object… look what I'm saying is Ginny knows something big about Ron. Something to do with why he's been behaving so strange lately."

Hermione sat biting her lower lip in deep thought, "Then if what Ginny has discovered is true… then we have to help Ron."

"But we can't help Ron until Ginny tells us what she knows."

Hermione groaned a little, "She won't. She is a Weasley and is as stubborn as they come."

"So I've discovered. She won't believe I really want to be her friend."

"Because she doesn't want to be your friend Blaise. Ginny really likes you."

"I know."

Hermione frowned curiously at Blaise, "Do you like her? More then a friend?"

Blaise shifted a little, "Well… I think so."

**!G!B!**

"What on earth are you reading?" asked Harry in a curious voice.

Ginny lowered the book entitled _The Darkest Curses _and looked at Harry, "It's called The Darkest Curses."

"Okay. So why are you reading it?"

"I just am."

"Is it for a project?"

"No."

"Than what for?"

"You never give up do you?"

"It's not my nature. Why are you reading it?"

"Interest reasons."

"Your interested in Dark Curses?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Maybe it is. Come on Gin, spill already!"

"I know something and I'm trying to figure it out."

"What?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Never you mind Harry. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Harry just nodded, eyeing the book curiously before shoving a fork of pancake into his mouth.

Ginny looked back at the book reading a chapter called: _Crystal-Stones and Their Mysterious Power._

The page she was looking at had a range of pictures of Crystal-Stones. The one Ron had was in a weird jaggered shape and was thick in the middle. The colour of the stone was pure black, but the crystal was a navy colour, with glowing red centres.

"That looks interesting."

Ginny jumped and looked up behind her too see Blaise. Across from her Hermione was sitting back down closely to Harry.

"Can I help you?" snapped Ginny turning back to her book.

"I need to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Ginny, please don't start on me. Hear me out. Please."

Ginny sighed and slid the thick book into her bag. Slowly she stood up wincing as her back ached under the weight of her book bag. Blaise stepped back a little allowing Ginny to walk beside him out of the hall.

Instead of going to a dingy classroom the pair exited to the windy Hogwarts grounds and made there was to a bench underneath a old bent Willow tree blocking the wind.

"You wanted to talk, talk," said Ginny in a cool tone.

"Okay. Look. I know you like me a lot Ginny," said Blaise, "And I know yesterday, me hesitating made you think I don't really like you in anyway. But you've got me completely wrong. I really like you a lot Ginny. Even though we've only really known each other a short time, that period of time showed me what you really are like and I grew to like you, and like became well… a crush. I know you probably think I'm doing this for popularity, but I'm not. I'm not like that. I'm nothing like the other Slytherin's. I really do like you."

Ginny stayed silent looking at her hands.

"This is where you're meant to say something," said Blaise shifting on the bench.

"I know. I was just thinking," replied Ginny softly. She sighed and looked up at Blaise, "I know you're nothing like those other Slytherin's. And I do really like you. I'm sorry for snapping at you all the time; I've just been stressed out with everything."

"I know."

Ginny gave a small smile and both fell silent as they gazed across the school grounds.

After a few minutes Blaise broke the deafening silence, "So what now?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe this."

Blaise leaned over to Ginny and cupped her chin softly in his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and saw Ginny smiling softly, her eyes shining.

"I'd say that's a good start," smiled Ginny.

"So… will you be my girlfriend for real?"

"Absolutely."

Blaise took hold of Ginny's bag and took her hand with the other.

"Come on. I'll walk you too class," said Blaise, "What do you have?"

"Potions."

"Ahh, fun."

Ginny chuckled, "If you think it is than I don't know where you have been."

Blaise smiled and him and Ginny walked back to the castle with identical smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Okay… well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Umm, let me see. Oh yes. PLEASE keep this in mind: I am back at school and in my final year of High School, so I can't update as quickly as I normally did last year. But I will update whenever I can, which is normally once too every two weeks.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Secret Of The CrystalStone

**A/N: Okay. Hey all. Just so you know I am doing the review responses down the bottom, that way I will know I write a decent length chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah. Don't own any of it.**

_Chapter Nine: The Secret Of The Crystal-Stone_

Wednesday was probably Ginny's best day she had, had since the start of term. And who could blame her? Blaise was her official boyfriend and definitely the best guy she had dated out of the handful of guys she had dated.

The weekend arrived and first thing on Saturday morning was Quidditch training. The first match was only a week away, next Saturday. Ginny exited the castle dressed in black pants with two white stripes down both legs and a long sleeved hooded white jumper. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was as normal for Quidditch in her sneakers.

As she was walking she heard her name being called.

"Ginny! Wait up!"

Ginny spun around and was startled to see Ron walking towards her. Did he have that stone on him? Or was it in his room?

Ron caught up with her and smiled warmly at her, "It seems like ages since we have spoken. Don't you think?"

"Err… yeah… its does."

"Have I done something? You seem distant and that's not like you."

"Oh, no… well… you have… but it's nothing."

Ron frowned, "Ginny tell me."

"Ahh look there's Harry, we better go."

Before Ron could say another word Ginny ran over to the change room entrance where Harry was patiently waiting.

**!G!**

"Are you okay?" asked Harry worriedly to Ginny when she reached him.

"I think he's back to normal for now… but he won't be after lunch," said Ginny glancing back at Ron.

Harry frowned confused but Ginny just walked into the change room just as Ron reached them.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Ron. Ready for a big day of training?"

Ron's hand absently reached into his pocket. Harry watched him as Ron's face went pale.

"I'll be right back, I swear."

"What do y-" started Harry before Ron sprinted off towards the castle.

With a confused sigh Harry walked into the change rooms. He spotted Ginny talking too Pavarti a smile on her face. Harry walked over and pulled Ginny too the side.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Ron just ran back to the castle… what's going on Ginny? I know you know something."

"What do you mean Ron's gone back to the castle? What for?"

"He didn't say. Just that he would be back soon… his face went very pale… like he realized something wrong."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear, "And you let him go? Just like that?"

"Ye- what do you know?"

"Harry this isn't good... he's become addicted to it. I need to go to the library."

"After practise."

Ginny sighed, "Fine. Can we please get started then?"

**!B!**

Blaise strolled out of the Slytherin Common Room, heading to the Great Hall. He was going to savoir his morning because after lunch he had Quidditch practise with the prat, who was the captain, Malfoy. Blaise was dreading to think the drills Malfoy would put him through to try and make him quit. But Blaise knew the Quidditch team would need him against the Gryffindor's.

Humming a song by the Weird Sisters, Blaise crossed the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall, nearly getting barrelled over by Ron, who was dashing out of the castle, something black in his right hand. Blaise glanced at Ron's hand before he disappeared out the door.

Maybe that was what Ginny knew… he had to ask her. But he would have to wait till patrol that night because that would be the only time he could see her. With a sigh Blaise walked into the Great and over to the Slytherin table, reluctantly sitting in the only spare seat, beside Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to Blaise smirking, "Tell me… dear friend, are you dating the Weaselette again?"

"Tell me Malfoy, are you really engaged to Parkinson?" retorted Blaise smirking.

"If I am, at least she's decent blood wise."

"Ginny is a pureblood Malfoy, why should blood matter anyway?"

"Slytherin's have never married a mudblood, half blood or a mudblood lover."

"No that's the Malfoy's saying. In case you forgot your father kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes. And he my not so dear friend was a half blood. So your father is a hypocrite… so if I were you I wouldn't go around preaching your beliefs."

Malfoy glared at Blaise and turned back to flirting with Parkinson. Blaise turned to his plate that had toast, bacon and eggs on it.

After eating till he was bursting, Blaise left the Great Hall and headed to the castle grounds just as Hermione was exiting the castle.

"Hermione!" called Blaise jogging over to her, "Hi."

"Hi Blaise. Ginny is at training," replied Hermione zipping up her pink jacket.

"I know. Listen… you know how I suspect Ginny knows something about Ron's odd behaviour?"

Hermione nodded listening.

"I think I may be right. Earlier he nearly knocked me over clutching something odd in his hand. It looked like black rock."

Hermione bit her lower lip thinking, "It might be a cursed stone of some sort that controls him and what he does."

Blaise nodded, "I'll talk to Ginny about it later tonight. Anyway I just thought you should know."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

"I'd better go and get my homework done. Bye."

Hermione waved bye and Blaise turned back towards the castle to begin his homework.

**!G!**

Quidditch training came to an end with Rom nearly knocking Ginny off her broom with the quaffle. Harry figured being on the ground was safer than the air, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

Ginny stood between Seamus and Dean listening to Harry explain the training dates for that week. She didn't see Ron walk up behind her until he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around; his eyes were ice blue, his lips a thin line.

Ginny looked at him terrified hearing Pavarti scream in shock. Dean and Seamus reached out to grab Ginny out of his reach but Ron pulled the stone from his pocket and issued too bright red blasts from it, sending them sailing through the air until the came crashing down too the ground, still as rocks.

"Ron… let me go!" cried Ginny her arm hurting.

"You didn't listen to me did you? I told you not to go running back to your lovers arms and you did!" snarled Ron, "You are going to pay for that!"

Ginny struggled in Ron's grasp but he was forced to get go when Harry shot him with a strong stinging charm. Ginny fell to the ground and slid away from Ron till she was beside Harry. Harry helped her up never taking his eyes off Ron.

"Ron! Get out of here now!" snapped Harry in disgust.

Ron glared at Harry, "Watch your back."

With that Ron stalked off from the Quidditch pitch, his hand in his pocket.

"Harry… Seamus and Dean," said Pavarti, "They aren't waking up."

Harry conjured up two long stretchers and floated Dean and Seamus onto them. While Harry and Pavarti walked back to the castle Ginny stayed at the Quidditch Pitch, utterly shaken.

Ron was worse; the curse was growing stronger everyday. Soon Ron wouldn't exist, only the power of the

crystal-stone.

Ginny finally got control of herself and walked back to the castle, heading straight to the Gryffindor tower to find her book.

**!B!**

Blaise looked at his watch, it was 1:25pm and he was the first on the Quidditch pitch. He could see the other Slytherin's walking to the pitch, Malfoy at the head of them.

After another ten minutes all were on the pitch and looking at Malfoy.

"Next Saturday we face those blasted Gryffindor's… and I am sick of them beating us! Every match we have had with them, we have lost! It is well known they have the Merlin damn best team in the school and have for nearly seven years. But this year… we have a chance, a huge chance to change that fact," Malfoy looked at the all, glaring at Blaise, "So today, we are going to be doing drills. Right everyone line up in a line facing the far end goal posts. We are going to run to them and back here fifth-teen times. That is our warm up, than we will do drills on catching and passing before ending today with a mini game. On the count of three… one… two… three!"

Blaise started running to the posts. He knew Draco would do anything to make Blaise give in, but running was one thing Blaise enjoyed. It cleared his mind and allowed him to think clearly about issues troubling him… like Ginny's situation with Ron.

That was one that was eating away at him. He'd heard rumours at lunch that Ron did something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas that sent them to the Hospital Wing unconscious. Many were saying Ron belonged in Slytherin and when Malfoy heard that his comment was, "If that happened my father will be here with an order to have him removed. A Weasley in Slytherin… yeah right!"

Blaise touched the ground and turned running at the same pace back to the other end of the pitch. He could see Draco running with ease like him at the same pace.

But Blaise knew this afternoon would not be so easy.

**!G!**

Ginny grabbed her book and walked down the girl dorm stairs to the common room. She was heading to the door when it opened revealing Hermione and Harry.

"Ginny what is going on?" was the first thing Hermione said.

Ginny sighed, "Let's not discuss this here. At the Library."

Her two friends nodded and the three walked to the Library in silence. Ginny could feel everyone looking at her, as if they were expecting her too kill them or something.

"Can't they quit starring? Its really annoying," whispered Ginny.

"Ignore them, believe me," said Harry, "It's all you can do."

Ginny nodded and Hermione pushed the door open to enter the Library. Harry found them a corner at the back near the Restricted Section that was quiet. The three sat at a table and Ginny opened her book to a certain page.

"This is what is controlling Ron," said Ginny, "And this is the curse… it, itself explains what it is doing to Ron."

Hermione and Harry read the curse over and looked at Ginny in shock.

"How did you find this?" asked Hermione.

"I found it the box Ron keeps the cursed crystal-stone in, in his beside table. I don't know how he got the crystal-stone but it's killing his personality more everyday. Within… less then a month it will have complete control over him. This curse hasn't been used since 1786. The last person to use it on another was Doreen Wattlesnake. She used it on her husband Marsden Wattlesnake because he wouldn't let her visit her mother. Only she didn't know what the curse would do. His personality changed… and in the end he killed her."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"She wouldn't listen to him and do what he said. He only knew the feelings of anger and hate."

"Just like Ron," said Hermione quietly, "He wants Ginny to obey him and she won't."

"Exactly. We need to get him away from that stone and destroy it. Only then will the curse be broken."

"But who gave him the stone in the first place?" said Harry.

"Or," said Hermione, "Where did he find it?"

"The box he kept it in looked really old, so did the spell," said Ginny, "Maybe it's the same crystal-stone Doreen created."

"You might be right," agreed Harry.

"So… how do we get Ron away from this stone?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. He has it on him all the time now. He's addicted to its power," sighed Ginny.

"Tonight when he has a shower," said Harry, "I'll check his robe pockets."

Hermione and Ginny agreed with Harry's plan and left the Library a small hope for Ron within their hearts.

**!G!B!  
**

The day passed and night arrived. At 9pm Ginny stood in the Entrance Hall waiting for Blaise. She leant on the wall starring at the floor her thoughts focused on Ron. Inside she prayed that Harry would be able to get that crystal-stone from Ron, Merlin only knew what Ron would do if Harry was caught in the act of taking it.

"Hey there."

Ginny looked up removed from her thoughts and smiled when she saw Blaise walking over to her. When he reached her she hugged him and kissed him once on the lips, "Hi. How was your day?"

"Tiring. Malfoy must have been trying to kill the Quidditch team. Yours?"

"Okay I guess."

Before Ginny could say more the other patrol people arrived and gave the two the details, once they left Ginny and Blaise headed for Ravenclaw.

"So… is what being said about Ron true?" asked Blaise holding Ginny's hand.

"About him nearly killing Dean and Seamus?" replied Ginny.

Blaise nodded.

"Yes," started Ginny. Before Blaise could ask anymore Ginny spilled the whole story about the stone, knowing Blaise had a right to know everything there was too know.

Once she finished Blaise was silent.

"That's all," said Ginny looking at Blaise.

"I know. I've heard of that stone… Ginny its not just killing his personality… it's killing his body. Marsden dies a year later after he murdered his wife because the power of the crystal-stone became too strong for him to handle… but if Ron becomes too attached to the stone… he could die if you take it from him as well."

"How do you know this? It wasn't in that text book I was reading."

"Wattlesnake was my mother's maiden name. She inherited the stone when her father died five years ago, only she sold the stone to some shop in Knockturn Alley. Obviously someone brought it and planted it on Ron for some fun… not knowing what it could do to him."

Ginny stopped walking looking at Blaise, "Than what do I do if he's become too attached to the stone? I'm stuck at a dead end Blaise with nowhere to go! I need your help to save my brother!"

Blaise pulled Ginny towards him and hugged her, "Don't loose hope, we will find a way. I know just the person to go too. And it's not Dumbledore."

"Who is it?" asked Ginny pulling away a bit to look Blaise in the face.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything when the time comes."

**!HP!  
**

Hermione and Harry watched as Ron went up the boy's dorm stairs. A few minutes later Harry stood to follow when Hermione grabbed his hand. Harry looked back at her frowning.

"Be careful," said Hermione seriously.

Harry turned to face her fully and leaned down. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek whispering, "Don't worry."

With that Harry turned and ran up the boys dorm stairs. He stopped outside the bathroom door and could hear the shower running. He knew only Ron was in there because the other guys were too scared to be anywhere near him.

Harry opened the door and crept in. There was a thick blanket of steam allowing Harry to creep around to Ron's clothes. Harry grabbed Ron's school robe and felt the pockets. Nothing. With a sigh Harry checked Ron's school pants pockets, but still no luck. Ron had no pockets in his PJ's so Harry didn't even check. Instead, quietly he crept out of the bathroom and bolted up to the seventh year boy's dorm. He ran over to Ron's bed, opened his bedside draw and found the old box Ginny had described earlier that day. He opened the case, but nothing was in it, only the curse. With a sigh Harry placed the box back in the draw and shut it.

He turned to leave to find Ron looking at him.

"What were you doing?" said Ron coldly.

"Oh err… looking for my quill and I thought maybe I'd leant it too you and that maybe you still had it," lied Harry trying to look innocent.

Ron just nodded, "Perhaps you should ask next time before snooping through my stuff."

"Sorry… I didn't know where you were."

Ron just nodded and Harry left quickly, rushing down the stairs to an anxiously waiting Hermione.

"Did you find it?" asked Hermione grabbing hold of Harry's hands as she sat beside him.

"Nothing. Only that box," said Harry, "He must've had it with him while he showered."

Hermione sighed, "Well… we'll just have to plan another way to get it then."

**A/N: Okay… well I hope you all liked that chapter…**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: Thanks for the review! I couldn't force myself to make Ron evil… so this was my plan for his odd behaviour… I hope you liked the chapter!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: Sorry about the mistakes. Sometimes I'm writing late at night because it's the only time I get too write. Okay… about what you don't get… I think you wanted me to explain was: Ron kept the box because that was where he kept the stone hidden… but now the stone is with him at all times because he's getting more attached to it. I hope that cleared things up. Thanks for the review!**

**_many.boyz.lil.time_: They are a cute couple aren't they? Thanks for the review!**

**_FanFictionFantom_: Thanks for the review… and I can't really say anything else coz it will give stuff away…**

**_FallenAngel369_: Who did it? I don't know… still working on it. LOL... don't worry my bestie will help me. Won't ya Amz? Anyway thanks for the review!**

**_Flavagurl_: I liked the whole kissing thing too… and I agree some stories make the kiss really hard… and not so loving… Thanks for the review!**

**_Vanessa-Black and Zabini_: They do need to get it away from him don't they? LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: I'm glad the story makes you happy! Thankyou for understanding the whole school thing and for patiently waiting for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Okay well that's all. If I did miss anyone, I'm terribly sorry, just let me know when you review… so yeah… you know… review…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Blaise Know's

**A/N: Hey everyone… well I'm sorry it has taken me a bit of time to update… but that is because of a certain review I received. I'll explain later. Answers to reviews are at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, so don't ask…**

_Chapter Ten: Blaise's Knows_

Ginny yawned as she stretched out in a relaxed style. She pushed her blankets back and sat up, hanging her feet over the side of her bed. Her toes hit the cold ground. Jumping at the cold feeling Ginny lifted her feet a bit and leaned down to reach under her bed to grab her slippers.

After slipping them on she stood up and walked towards her closet she shared with her friend Reyna. She opened the right side wooden door and pulled out pale blue, hip flare jeans and a black long sleeved, snug fitting, v-neck top and her black knitted jacket that came to her mid-thigh and did up with two wooden buttons.

After dressing and combing her hair, Ginny hurriedly made her bed and raced down the girl's dorm stairs to the warm and welcoming common room. She spotted Harry and Hermione talking quietly by the roaring fireplace and walked over to them.

"Good morning," smiled Ginny, "So you both weren't up when I got back last night. Did you get the crystal-stone?"

Harry shook his dead looking rather down about it.

"Harry looked everywhere for it. Ron must've taken it with him when he had a shower," answered Hermione for Harry.

Suddenly the smile on Ginny's face fell for two important reasons. One, naturally being the fact Harry hadn't got the crystal away from Ron and two… because of what Blaise had told her last night during patrol.

"Don't worry Ginny," said Harry, "We can think of another way."

"No… it's not that… Blaise told me something… something really important last night about the crystal-stone," said Ginny softly so that Harry and Hermione had to lean forward to hear her.

In a low voice Ginny told her two friends about the new information Blaise had told her last night. The colour on Hermione and Harry's face drained to the point they looked as if they had never ventured out of the dark in their entire life.

When Ginny finished Hermione sat upright and took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Harry, "If we take the crystal-stone he could die… if we don't he will die. It's a no win situation."

"We don't know how attached to the stone he really is," said Hermione, "But if he showers with it… than maybe we are too late."

"We can't give up!" cried Ginny, "He is my brother regardless of how he treats me, because I know that is not Ron hurting me… it's the curse doing it."

"We need to figure this out before next Saturday because knowing Ron at the moment he will spend more time trying to kill you, Ginny," said Harry seriously.

"Blaise said he was going to see someone to see if they could try and help. Maybe we should wait until he can give me more details on the crystal-stone and the curse."

"He'd better have some answers soon," sighed Hermione looking at Ron sitting in a shadowed corner, his hand in his pocket while he starred blankly at the wall.

**!B!**

Blaise pocketed his signed note in his pocket from Snape to give him permission to leave the school for the day. He glanced back at the castle and looked up at the Gryffindor windows. He smiled a little when he spotted Ginny walking away from the windows.

Once outside the castle gates he signalled for the Knight Bus and jumped slightly as it's loud bang cracked in the air and the purple bus appeared right in front of him.

"Hullo. I'm Stan Shunpike and welcome to the Knight Bus. We can take you anywhere but not underwater," he said looking at Blaise, "Where too?"

"Digion Alley," replied Blaise handing him his bus fair and taking the ticket Stan rung up for him.

Blaise walked onto the bus and took a seat up the back on the first floor.

He pushed the chair back up against the wall and in a corner. He felt doing so would make him moderately at a less risk from falling off his chair and possibly killing himself.

The bus roared into movement and Blaise clutched the armrests tightly.

**!B!**

After five jerking stops and starts the Knight Bus came to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise stood and hurried off the bus saying goodbye to Stan and Ernie as he did so. Behind him, Blaise heard the bus disappear as he opened the Leaky Cauldron door.

Blaise ignored the looks he received from customers at the bar as he walked through to the wall that would lead him directly into the Alley. He tapped the correct bricks and the wall swirled into a big circle and opened into an archway. **(A/N: This was the way J.K Rowling had it drawn out, she showed the drawing on a show called J.K Rowling: Harry Potter and Me)**

Blaise walked through and hurriedly made his way through the alley to the entrance too Knockturn Alley. Looking around he pulled the hood up over his head to hide his face and entered the one place he hated more than he hated spinach.

The Alley was narrow and many sly and creepy looking witches and wizards looked at him as he passed. One lady actually tried to grope him, but Blaise managed to step out of her way.

"Where is it?" muttered Blaise reading the shop signs as he made his way through the alley.

He continued walking until he spotted a rusting sign outside a grubby looking shop called _M. Slithers: Ancient Dark Art Antiques. _Blaise pushed the door open and strode in removing his hood as he rang the gold bell on the counter.

He tapped his foot impatiently, knowing that he needed to look extremely stuck up to get what he wanted in this situation, in other words he had to act like your everyday obnoxious pureblood.

"Young Master Zabini!" came Marcellus Slithers oily voice, "What brings you too my humble shop?"

"If this is what you call a humble shop I can only imagine how disgusting your home must me," replied Blaise coldly, "I'm here for information Marcellus. My father sold you a cursed crystal-stone a few years back."

"Ahh yes, I sold that on the 29th of August this year in fact."

"Who too?"

"Somebody."

"Mr Slithers it is against the law to hold back information about something my family once owned. It is common knowledge that I have the right to enquire about something my family sold you."

"Macy brought it."

"Macy? As in Macy, Macy?"

"How many other Macy's do I know Mr Zabini?"

Blaise nodded, "Thankyou." With that Blaise strode out of the shop pulling his hood back up, his ears pounding with his new knowledge.

**!G!**

Ginny yawned a little as she sat against the trunk of the old willow that was in the middle of the school grounds. The branches hung low blocking the cold wind and were in perfect view of the castle and the school gates. Ginny turned the page in the book she was reading not noticing the person walking towards her.

Ginny gave a laugh at something said in her book but stopped when it was yanked from her hands. She looked up terrified and saw Ron glaring down at her.

"R-Ron," stammered Ginny trying to stand but her legs were like jelly, "W-what are you doing?"

"What are you playing at? First you steal from me, than you go back to Zabini crying and now you are trying to take something that is mine away from me!" yelled Ron yanking Ginny from the ground by her hair.

Ginny screamed and tried to make Ron release her.

"Let go Ron! Please!" cried Ginny.

"Listen here you little witch. From here on in you do as I say! Zabini is nothing but trouble and belongs to someone else. You are under my control. You hear me?"

Ginny screamed a little as Ron shoved her to the ground roughly and stalked away.

Whimpering, Ginny sat up and looked at Ron as he stalked towards the castle. But something else caught Ginny's eyes. She squinted a little through the sun and saw someone standing behind a tree. The person was looking back at Ginny; with what Ginny thought was an evil smile.

"I'm going crazy," murmured Ginny as she carefully stood and dusted her jeans and looked towards the gates to see Blaise walking through them.

**!G!B!**

Blaise walked in the gates finally calming down from what he had just heard. He looked towards the field and saw Ron stalking away from a tree. He followed Ron with his eyes and stopped walking when he saw someone hiding behind a tree. Whoever it was, was looking at someone who must be near under the tree in the middle of the school grounds. Blaise looked back at the tree in time to see Ginny run out from under it and towards Blaise.

"Ginny," whispered Blaise as he hurried towards her.

Now he understood… why didn't he work it out earlier? He was so stupid… so, so stupid.

Ginny reached him and threw her arms around him in a happy hug. She pulled back a bit and gave him a soft kiss.

"I missed you today," she said smiling.

"I missed you too. Are you okay, though? I saw Ron leave from the same area you came from a few minutes ago," said Blaise worriedly.

"I'm fine. He didn't do much, just the normal."

"How can you act so casual about it Ginny? He's dangerous."

"He's my brother Blaise. And now that I know he's not doing these with his own free will, it's completely different."

Blaise sighed and looked at the tree where the person had been but they were gone.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Ginny.

"Err… the person couldn't tell me anything I didn't know," lied Blaise smoothly.

He was relieved when Ginny nodded, believing him.

"Harry couldn't get the crystal-stone. But we really need to work out a way to get him free from it before it's too late. I just wish I knew who planted it on him and why."

"So do I," replied Blaise, though deep in his gut he knew why.

**!B!**

After saying goodbye to Ginny, Blaise headed towards the Slytherin chambers. He muttered the password and walked in spotting Malfoy sitting by the pale fire.

Blaise knew he was desperate when he realized he needed Malfoy's help. Asking for it was going to be extremely hard to do.

With a deep breath, Blaise walked over to him and sat across from him in silence.

"What do you want Zabini?" sneered Malfoy coldly.

"I need to talk to you in private – now," replied Blaise calmly.

"And why should I?"

"You like the spot light don't you?"

With that Blaise stood, knowing Malfoy was following him up the boys dorm staircase and into the empty seventh year boys dorm.

Blaise shut the door and did a silencing charm on the room.

"What is this all about?" asked Malfoy sitting on his bed looking at Blaise.

Blaise filled him in on everything from the dating scheme to the news he'd learnt at Knockturn Alley earlier that day.

Once he finished, Malfoy sat dumb struck on his bed looking at Blaise.

After a few seconds he spoke, "But are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This whole thing that is happening could lead to a two murders. Ron and Ginny's if you don't help me stop it before it's too late. We both are the best in this school at the dark arts. Look Draco, we grew up best friends and I need my best friend by my side now… I could be held responsible for all this, because this all started when I started dating Ginny."

Malfoy stood up and paced around the room, "Wouldn't Potter love to be the hero of this?"

"Draco, this is not a bloody time to brag about doing better than Harry. Are you willing to help me or not?"

Malfoy smiled at Blaise genuinely, "I may hate the Weasel and Weaselette… but we are best mates and friendship comes first."

"Now that was not Malfoy like."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wasn't planning too."

**!G!**

"Now what do we do?" cried Ginny desperately after just informing Harry and Hermione that Blaise found out nothing, "Ron could very well die… I could be held responsible… and so could Blaise."

"Why?" asked Harry confused.

"This all started when I began seeing Blaise."

"But there is no actual proof you are behind it," pointed out Hermione.

"Just the fact I have the curse written down on some parchment in my trunk and the text book with all the information on it… even if I do return it, the school has dates that match the period of time when this started getting worse. And look at Dean and Seamus. They are in hospital because Ron hit them with a spell when they tried to save _me_."

"Oh dang," groaned Harry.

"Maybe its time to see Dumbledore," suggested Hermione quietly, "He could help."

"How? This curse is bigger than anything ever heard of."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder smiling a little, "Don't start doubting Dumbledore now Harry… he always has had an answer."

"Than lets go."

Ginny stood with Hermione and Harry and the three left the Gryffindor tower and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

The three walked in silence all in their own thoughts. As they were walking Ginny felt as if they were being followed. She turned around and looked around behind her but spotted nothing. Figuring she was just over tired, Ginny turned back around and continued walking. But the feeling wouldn't leave her. Again she spun around quickly and glanced at a shadow in corner of the corridor behind a statue of the first Head Master of Hogwarts.

Ginny began panicking and turned around pulling at Harry's sleeve. Harry looked at her confused.

"We are being followed," whispered Ginny.

"Are you sure?" replied Harry in a whisper as well.

Ginny nodded and Harry looked behind him and saw the shadow as well.

"Bullocks."

"What's going on?" whispered Hermione.

"Being followed," replied Harry.

"Let's spilt up," suggested Ginny, "You and Harry go to Dumbledore the short way and I'll run the long way."

"Ginny… are you sure?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"I'll be fine."

Before either Harry or Hermione could say anything Ginny broke off into a run following the long passage to the staircase that would lead her up to the corridor where Dumbledore's office entrance was situated.

**!H!H!**

Harry looked back over his shoulder and noticed the shadow was gone. Absently he slipped his hand into Hermione's, who looked at him surprised but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe how dangerous this whole thing is getting," commented Harry.

"I know," agreed Hermione as her and Harry entered the corridor for Dumbledore's office.

Behind her she heard running feet and saw someone run past the turn… heading in the direction Ginny had gone.

"Harry! Whoever was following us has gone the direction Ginny's gone!" cried Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the person run past!"

"Right. Go straight to Dumbledore. I'm going to follow the person and make sure whoever it is doesn't hurt Ginny."

Hermione just nodded and Harry turned and ran back down the corridor and sprinted up the passage.

Hermione hurried up the corridor and stopped outside the gargoyle, "Smarties."

The gargoyle moved to the side and Hermione jumped on the top step as it began revolving around upwards.

**!G!**

Ginny stopped running as she developed a stitch and began climbing what seemed to be a never-ending staircase. She gave a little cough from the dust in the air, Filch mustn't clean here much. Who would but?

Hardly anyone used this staircase, excluding the nighttime lovers of course. Ginny stopped walking and leant on the railing not hearing the person drawing closer to her with every silent step.

"Argh," groaned Ginny clutching her lower right rib cage.

Suddenly she felt herself fall as someone shoved her over the railing. Desperately she flung her right hand out and grabbed onto the jaggered stone that stuck out from the staircase. She swung her left hand up to hold on too it, ignoring the stone cutting deeply into her hands.

Ginny looked up to see someone with a dark hood over their head, hiding their face from view. The person must have heard something as they fled from the scene in seconds.

"Help!" cried Ginny looking down to see that if she fell, she wouldn't land for hundreds of meters, the fall would kill her instantly, "Somebody please help me!"

Looking up Ginny saw Harry leaning over the railing, "Ginny! Oh dear Merlin… hold on!"

"Well I can't do anything else!" snapped Ginny as blood trickled down her arms.

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't reach her… levitate her?

"Harry my hands are all bloody… I'm slipping!" screamed Ginny as her hands moved down the stone a bit.

Harry leaned over the railing and saw Professor Snape on one of the lower staircases.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" yelled Harry as loudly as he could, "PROFESSOR SNAPE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

**!S!**

Snape stopped walking as he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw no one and was about to continue walking when he heard his name again. Looking up his eyes widened in fear and shock as he watched the girls hands loose grasp of a stone with a boy leaning over the railing screaming out desperately…

A/N: I know… evil person I am… 

**_'Mione n Sevvie_: Thanks for your review!**

**_SaintEmo_: Ahh… Ron isn't really Ron… but yeah he still could be called that… thanks for the review!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Everyone has wanted to slap Ron so far, so you're not alone! LOL. Anyway thanks for your review!**

**_charming flirt_: Wow… I made you speechless… whoa… thankyou so much for your review!**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: - keeps writing- thanks for the review!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: Sorry about the mistakes. Thanks for the review!**

**_Kichou_: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_Flaire Delacour with Faith_: Cool name… hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**_Olga_: Thankyou for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_FallenAngel369_: Yes the evil… the evil is well… evil… okay that was lame… thanks for your review!**

**_Flavagurl_: Thanks for the luck and the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Will they find the stone… or will Ginny die… thanks for the review!**

**_RoxyAngel_: Thanks for the review and I hope this update was quick enough for you!**

**_oreo69not96_: Wow! Thanks for your review!**

**_AllysonKat_: Well… I can say it's not Draco… but it is someone naturally… but what is there motive… lol… all will be revealed! Thanks for the review!**

**_Kirjava Deamon_: Okay… I'm gathering you read Thansa's review or something and I will be mentioning stuff about that at the end of this chapter… and sorry for mentioning best friend too much for your liking. And I'll try my hardest to keep Hermione and Ginny in character… just remember I'm not J.K Rowling and I'm not perfect.**

**_LadySerpent_: Thankyou so much for your review! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter!**

**_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE_: Thankyou for your review… and I'm glad you like the Ron addicted thing and Hermione-Harry romance. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable!**

**_light barrer_: Thankyou for your review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**OKAY! And now to the ONE review that really got me down badly... to the point I actually was considering to stop writing as I'm sure my bestie Amy already knows. I'm not perfect, I will never be perfect, and nobody was born to be perfect, we all make mistakes… I've probably confused you all and I'm sorry about that. You see I got this one review from someone (_if you wish to read it go to the reviews section and the reviews for chapter one… it's the long one. You can't miss it) _and she told me basically that my grammar sucked…. Now I know I make spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes etc. Now… normally reviews like that don't get me down, but this one did. SHE GAVE ME FOUR OPTIONS! Seriously who is she to tell me what to do… look all I'm going to say is I'm sorry I make mistakes, I will try my best to minimize them but I am not going to be all upset about a few mistakes, it's not as if I'm publishing a book is it? I'm not getting angry with my constant readers and reviewers, I love getting your reviews! They make me so happy… it's just that, that one really got me down and it takes a lot to get me down.**

**So that's all. Again I apologise for my mistakes… until next chapter, which I am sure you all want to see… REVIEW!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. The Culprit Is Caught

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just want to firstly thank you all for your support and the nice things you all said to me because of "the review"… you are all wonderful people so a big hug to you all!**

**DISCALIMER: NOT MINE!**

_Chapter Eleven: The Culprit Is Caught_

Ginny screamed as her hands slipped from the stone and she began falling through the air… everything seemed to go in slow motion. But her screams seemed to increase in speed.

Harry watched in utter despair as Ginny lost grip of the stone… he didn't know what to do, he couldn't speak, move or even breathe.

Snape was stock still watching the young girl fall continuously, her screams echoing in his mind over and over. His mind was blank; he couldn't even process any thoughts, as too what actions should be taken. He was knocked from his blank and shocked state from the cry behind him.

"Oh dear Merlin!" came a shocked voice. He jumped aside as McGonagall bustled past him blasting a spell at the falling girl.

The fast falling slowed slightly but still Ginny fell and landed with a thud on the ground.

**!B!**

Blaise and Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room a plan in mind. Blaise stood near the Slytherin Common Room exit as Draco confronted a girl in there year.

A few seconds the sly young man walked over to Blaise a grim look set on his face.

"Well?" asked Blaise.

"Lindsay says the last she saw her was an hour ago," replied Draco, "For all we know, she could be anywhere in this bloody place."

"Damn it… we'll just have to start at the Library than… it's a logical place to be."

"The Library… I suppose so, but if you were doing what we think she could be doing, would you plan it all in the Library… we're teachers and students are?" said Draco sceptically, "Dating the Weaselette hasn't made you forget your Slytherin nature has it?"

"Well where else would you do this sort of thing?"

"Knowing Potter has its ups… the Room of Requirement."

Blaise raised an eyebrow but followed Draco out of the Common Room and up the dark dungeon corridor.

**!H!H!**

Harry ran down the staircase, round and round in what seemed to be a never-ending spiral. He could see Ginny lying still on the ground and from what he could see her face was pale white. His heart pounded in his chest, as he feared the worst.

'She could be dead… she could be dead… what if she is dead?' thought Harry over and over again.

Harry jumped the last three steps and ran over to Ginny, skidding down on his knees beside her.

"Ginny!" he cried as he gently shook her by the shoulders as McGonagall arrived with Pompfrey after hurriedly leaving when Ginny landed on the ground.

Snape was still in shock, which was highly unusual for him.

"Stand back Potter," ordered Pompfrey kneeling beside Ginny, "Minerva… it would be best if you took Potter with you to see Albus."

"Yes Poppy, come with me Potter," said McGonagall in her strict tone.

Harry was about to protest but McGonagall put an arm around him and led him away as he looked over his shoulder at Ginny.

Silently Harry walked beside his head of house up the stairs.

"Professor is Ginny going to be okay? Is she alive?" asked Harry urgently.

"I don't know myself, Potter… was Miss Weasley trying to harm herself?" asked McGonagall in a concerned tone.

"No! She was crying for my help! We were on our way to see the Headmaster and someone was following us so we spilt up, I went with Hermione and Ginny ran off on her own... and Hermione saw someone run behind us, following Ginny so I went and checked… and I that was when I saw Ginny."

"Why would someone be following Miss Weasley? Smarties."

The gargoyle came to life and Harry and McGonagall stepped on.

"Weird things have been happening… dark magic weird things."

"Is this why you three were going to see Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded as they arrived at the Headmasters office.

**!B!**

"Mr Zabini!"

Blaise and Draco stopped walking up the Entrance Hall staircase as Blaise heard his surname being called he turned around to see tiny Professor Flitwick running up the stairs.

"Yes, Professor?" he answered.

"There has been an accident involving Miss Weasley an-"

"What?" cried Blaise in disbelief, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I do not know, I was asked to tell you by Professor Snape who is being treated for a severe case of shock."

"Snape?" scoffed Draco in his cockish manner, "In shock? That's a laugh!"

"Mind your attitude Mr Malfoy," replied Flitwick sternly.

"Can I see Ginny?"

"I'm afraid not. If I were you I would wait until more news has been passed onto you, Mr Zabini… it would be best if you would stay in your Common Room… it is said Miss Weasley was attacked."

Blaise looked at Draco, who was looking back. Without another word to the two turned and raced up the staircase and up the corridor, leaving a confused Professor Flitwick behind.

**!H!H!** **(A/N: Sorry for Harry and Hermione being in this one a bit… but I need them to be mentioned.)**

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall gravely, while Harry soothed a crying Hermione. Dumbledore stood and paced around the office before speaking.

"You say weird dark magic things have been happening, Harry… what sort of things?" asked the Headmaster.

"Ron… he is being controlled by some cursed Crystal-Stone… it is mentioned in a book Ginny has," said Harry, "Umm… I think some person made it… umm-"

"Back in 1786 Doreen Wattlesnake put a curse on a crystal-stone and gave it to her husband because he wouldn't let her visit his mother… but she didn't have a clue that the stone would become more powerful, so powerful in fact that it changed her husbands personality and he killed her. Marsden Wattlesnake, her husband, came only to know the feelings of anger and hate. This is the stone Ron has and its changing him like it changed Marsden Wattlesnake… if he keeps it, it could kill him, but if he becomes too attached to it the stone will kill him… we don't know what to do," said Hermione in a desperate voice.

"Sir, I think whoever attacked Ginny is the person who gave Ron the cursed crystal-stone."

Dumbledore sighed and sat at his desk, "Things have defiantly gotten out of hand."

"Who ever is behind this Albus is in desperate need of help. They are trying to kill two students… they may have killed Miss Weasley!" cried McGonagall.

"I know, Minerva. Which is why I am going to start finding an answer to saving Mr Weasley from a very premature death… I suggest you two students go back to your common room and rest. Professor McGonagall will bring you news of Miss Weasley shortly."

"What about Ron? He has already hurt Seamus and Dean," said Harry.

"I fear attempting to restrain Mr Weasley will only cause more harm then good at this stage."

Harry nodded and him and Hermione stood up and left in silence.

When the office door shut McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus?" asked the Head of Gryffindor quietly.

"I fear we may already be to late," replied the Headmaster solemnly, "You had best go and inform Mr and Mrs Weasley of this unfortunate event."

**!B!**

"Where is she?" shouted Blaise angrily as he stormed through the corridors followed closely by Draco who for once wasn't daring to comment, knowing fully well if he did Blaise would snap.

Blaise paced back and forth angrily outside a door.

"Your in front of the Room of Requirement, Blaise… and the door is here… so… I think she may be using it," said Draco.

Blaise looked at the door and realized he'd never seen it before. He walked forward and yanked the door opened and entered a room with maps all over the walls of the castle, in the middle was a desk with stacks of books on dark arts… and hanging the air suspended by nothing were two holographic pictures, one of Ron sitting in a dark corner cradling his crystal-stone… and one of Ginny lying in a bed, out cold with Pompfrey trying everything to heal her.

Standing by a large black fireplace with white flames was a slender young woman with thick black hair in tight ringlets.

"Macy," growled Blaise angrily, "Your behind all of this aren't you?"

Macy jumped and turned around revealing her clear complexion, her dazzling blue eyes.

"How did you find me?" she cried out angrily using her wand to slam the door, "Nobody knows about this!"

"You have no idea how wrong you are," drawled Draco, "Potter and his puppets use this room occasionally."

"Answer my question Macy," said Blaise walking up to the girl his eyes blazing with white-hot anger "Are you behind everything? Did you give that stone to Ron? And did you just attempt to murder Ginny?"

"I have no idea what you are on about," replied Macy.

"Do not do the whole stupid act! It's obvious you know what I'm on about!" yelled Blaise indicating the holograms.

"These are really cool," nodded Draco.

"SHUT UP DRACO!"

"Sorry."

Blaise turned back to Macy, "Tell me the truth Macy."

"FINE!" she screamed angrily, "I AM OKAY? I gave that stone to Weasley by sending it to him saying it was from a secret admirer. He was stupid enough to believe it. I knew by having that thing controlling him, it would make him control the Weaselette because those two were close… I knew something was starting between you and her and I wouldn't allow it!"

"Why?"

"Because you and me are meant to be! How could you forget all about me, Blaise? We dated all through fifth and sixth year! How could you dump me like that?"

"Macy, we were fighting constantly and I didn't love you anymore… you agreed."

"I agreed thinking you would come back to me, but no you fell for the mudblood lover didn't you?" she snarled angrily gesturing at the hologram of Ginny, "I knew I had to have you back and I knew this would be the way to do it… and now she is dying and so is the Weasel… your all mine."

"This is just like those stories my mum listens to on the radio," commented Draco.

"Shut up DRACO!" snapped Blaise and Macy.

"How could you think that?" cried out Blaise, "Macy, you and me are over! We grew apart! What on earth made you think murdering Ginny and Ron would make me come crawling back to you?"

Macy smiled crazily, "Let's see… you would naturally be devastated… though you and Draco here should have still been fighting… so you would have no one to consol you… except me."

Blaise shook his head, "You have lost it completely… Macy… Ginny isn't dead and I am with her no matter what… Ron… he will be okay. But you have gone to far… you need help."

"No I don't!" screamed Macy making Draco and Blaise take a safe step back from her as she grabbed a book and through it at the wall, "I will kill that bloody red headed girl, if it is the LAST thing I do! She will not become me and you, Blaise! You love me! Say you love me!"

"And I though Parkinson was crazy," muttered Draco quietly.

Macy fell to her knees and crawled to Blaise grabbing the hem of his shirt and looking up at him helplessly.

Blaise grabbed her hands and pried them off his shirt, "No I don't… Draco go and find a Professor… tell them we found the person who tried to kill Ginny."

Draco nodded and ran out of the room.

"You will regret this!" shrieked Macy as Blaise conjured up long ropes and tied Macy's hands behind her, then tied her legs up.

"No I won't. But you will."

**!G!**

Pompfrey grabbed the vial from her desk and looked at the colour. A pale blue. She sighed in relief. The vial was a mixture that could tell whether Ginny was in a coma or unconscious. Black would've meant coma, but pale blue meant unconscious.

"She is going to be okay, Severus," said Pompfrey to the shaken Professor, "No need to panic. All she needs is rest now. Thankfully Minerva slowed her enough to save the young girls life."

Snape nodded.

"You seem to have taken this incident badly. Is it because one of your students from Slytherin is seeing Miss Weasley?"

"No… when I was in my 2nd year a similar incident happened… and I was there. The boy was in a fight with another boy… the bigger one pushed the small boy and he fell over the rail… but he died… no one saved him," said Snape slowly, "It was awful."

"Oh my… well let us be grateful that Miss Weasley is alive."

**!B!**

"Who is it?" cried McGonagall as she ran into the Room of Requirement with Draco.

Blaise, who had been looking through the books spread over the desk, looked up at McGonagall in surprise.

"Is this the culprit?" asked McGonagall pointing at Macy.

"No!" cried Macy desperately, "I was set up! Honestly, Professor, this is something I wouldn't do!"

"It is Professor," said Blaise in a cool tone, "Draco and I found her in here… and she confessed to myself and Draco that it was her."

"I see. Very well then, Miss Slithers I suggest you say no more until you are required to do so. Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy, you both will need to come with me to the Headmaster's office."

Blaise nodded and watched as McGonagall helped Macy up, after untying her feet, she was clearly ready to burst out screaming. McGonagall marched past him holding Macy firmly by elbow beside her. Draco looked at Blaise, who was finally letting the events set in at last.

"You coming?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," nodded Blaise following Draco out of the room, "That is not the Macy I know… well knew."

"Who would've thought you had a psycho killer in love with you?"

"Why, did you always dream it would be you?"

"Well yes, I am charming and good looking. Who could resist me?"

"The Gryffindor girls… you really should think about what you say before you speak."

Draco made a face, "I wouldn't want any of those Gryffindorks drooling over me, especially that freak, Granger."

"Don't knock them until you know them, Draco. They really aren't that bad."

"I'd expect you to say that. You are dating one you know?"

"Oh no Draco, am I really?" said Blaise in a sarcastic tone.

"That kind of attitude really doesn't suit you."

Blaise rolled his eyes as they stopped outside of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password again and the four made their way up to Dumbledore's office entrance.

"Come in," said Dumbledore as he opened the door.

He looked extremely weary; Blaise noticed and couldn't blame him. The man had helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord and that had drained a lot from both Harry and Dumbledore.

"What brings you all to my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy have found the culprit behind the attempted murder of Miss Weasley and the curse on Mr Weasley," said McGonagall still gripping Macy firmly by her elbow.

"I see. In that case Miss Slithers, I will be issuing you with a potion that will force you to tell the truth and just how you did everything you have done."

Macy looked mortified and began spluttering non-stop, "But I… Weasley… Blaise… I couldn't… it would be… how could he… I swear I-"

"Quiet. The worst thing for you to do is speak. You are in deep enough water as it is. Sinking further would be the worst thing you could do. Minerva, could you kindly see Severus in the hospital wing about getting some of the potion we will need. Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy, you both should head back to the Slytherin Common Room until I call upon you both for questioning."

Blaise and Draco nodded and stood and left, not before Macy had her final say that is.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT WITCH, BLAISE!"

**!G!**

Pompfrey carefully fluffed the pillow beneath Ginny's head and rested her head back on it before scurrying off the see a student about a cut. It was then Ginny came around, sitting up straight, her heart pounding.

She looked around wildly and sighed in relief.

"I'm alive… oh dear Merlin… I'm alive," she panted relaxing back against the pillows.

In her minds eye, images of falling played flashed. She could remember seeing Harry's terrified face, him yelling out desperately for help.

What if she had died? What would Blaise have done? Would he have just forgotten about her and found a new girl to love? Did he love her?

Love… that was a big thought for Ginny. She knew it was more than lust… but was it love? Ginny didn't even know what love was. She knew love described many things… it had so many different meanings.

Pompfrey running over to her happily snapped Ginny from her analysing thoughts.

"Oh dear Merlin! You gave everyone such a fright Miss Weasley. How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Are any bones hurting at all? Any dizziness?" enquired Pompfrey.

Ginny felt dizzy from the questions fired at her, but smiled and shook her head no.

"Well, you need plenty of rest after that near death experience. Poor Potter feared you were dead… I've never seen him so scared. But he doesn't need to fret. I only hope they catch the culprit behind this… this school will be much safer."

"Professor… can Harry and Hermione come see me?" asked Ginny.

"No not now. You need rest and relaxation. Now drink this potion. It will clear your mind of any disturbing dreams."

Ginny took the vial and gulped down its contents and instantly felt drowsy. The last thing she saw was her mother looking at her worriedly.

**A/N: As you can guess this story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters. So yeah…**

**_Kichou_: Well… Snape didn't save her, but she id alive isn't she? Thanks for the review!**

**_LadySerpent_: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the cliffie… but I didn't leave you with a cliffie this time… so does that make up for it? Thanks for the review!**

**_Artemicion_: Sorry for the few mistakes, but thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**_FanFictionFantom_: Yes what is a grammar problem here in then. You are completely right! Thankyou for your review and I really hope this chapter… now you know who Macy is… the next thing is… is Ron going to be okay…**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: The plot did thicken… but now its just Ron who has to be dealt with… thanks for your review!**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: Thankyou for your kind words! They were really helpful in bringing my spirits up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thankyou for your review!**

**_Xtreme Nuisance_: Yes the Weasley's are an evil object magnet. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: You are COMPLETELY right! She does need an eye doctor and she doesn't even know what she is saying seeing as you pointed out her own grammar mistake. And yes everyone who writes on FanFiction are amateurs writing to get better. So I honestly agree with you 100. I promise to never let a nasty flame bring me down because I'm sure you all would… track me down and tie me to the computer until I wrote something. Thankyou so much for your review, it brought my spirits up and made me realize that I shouldn't let anyone stop me from writing!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Thankyou for thinking my stories rock! And yes… that person is full of it… thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE_: YES! Someone who agrees with me on that point – published books do have grammar mistakes in them as well. I've noticed that myself in a few books I read – and I read a lot… on a side note I'm reading a book called "THE INNOCENT" its really good… anyways. And you're right, what was the point in reviewing if she wasn't going to finish the story. Sorry about the cliffie… but I don't know myself what I am going to do about Ron… I'll have to have a serious think about that. Thankyou so much for your review and email!**

**_'Mione n Sevvie_: Believe me I won't be paying attention to flames anymore, but normally I laugh them off calling the reviewer a few names… but I don't why this one got to me… and sorry for leaving you with a 'staircase'… thanks for your review!**

**_oreo69not96_: Okay… I understand your point of view… and I know what I am about to say isn't an excuse… but I don't have the time to go over every inch of my chapters… I update three stories… soon two if one doesn't get anymore reviews… and I'm in my final year of high school… but I guess I will just have to try and go over it… thanks for your advice, I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_Flavagurl_: Well the killer was caught and now you just have to worry about Ron… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for your review!**

**_Olga_: You are right as well… they deserve nothing but our pity… not compassion. Thankyou for your kind words and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**_wrc g-rp_: Thanks for your advice and I will continue writing no matter what! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Your pep talk worked and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**_AllysonKat_: Well… I hope you can forgive me… can you? Pretty please? – Offers you Daniel Radcliffe – please? Thanks for your review!**

**_charming flirt: _I get called evil a lot these days… lol… but I hope you were able to concentrate in your subjects. I don't want you to fail or anything… anyway… I hope you can relax and concentrate now! Thanks for your review!**

**_Atomic Elf_: Thankyou for your really kind words! And now you know what happened to Ginny… thanks for your review!**

**Okies… well I was going to say something but I forgot… oh yeah! I just want to THANK YOU ALL for your kind words, you all, along with my brother, bestie and me own mother brought my spirits up to write more (with some help from watching the OC too) and I swear I will never let another evil reviewer bring me down… the next evil reviewer will receive… a nasty surprise – starts thinking of ways to torture the person – oh sorry… anyway I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Saving Ron

**A/N: Hey everyone… well as I told you all we are drawing to a close on this story and I'm sorry to say… there will be no sequel. I know I normally follow up stories with sequels… but not this time. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the psycho Macy Slithers. Nothing else.**

_Chapter Twelve: Saving Ron_

Blaise sighed and looked at his watch. It read 12:45am. It had been eleven hours since him and Draco had caught Macy. Across from him on the other black leather lounge sat Draco, who was leaning on his left arm asleep.

Blaise stood up, he couldn't sit around any longer, he needed to see Ginny. Quietly he grabbed his cloak and crept over to the Common Room exit.The wall opened up and Blaise stepped out.

"Be sure Pompfrey doesn't catch you," came Draco's sly, sleepy voice.

"She won't," replied Blaise before heading up the cold dungeon corridor.

At every corner Blaise always checked for the sign of any teachers or Prefects. He may be Head boy but that didn't give him the privilege of roaming the corridors.

After ten minutes of careful walking, Blaise opened the Hospital Wing doors. He glanced over at Pompfrey's desk and saw no sign of her. Carefully Blaise walked in and over to the only occupied bed. He smiled softly at Ginny and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

Ginny stirred at the touch and her eyes fluttered open. Once she gained focus on Blaise a small smile came on her face, "Hi."

"Hey," whispered Blaise, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier. What time is it?"

"One in the morning. I had to see you… I have news for you."

Ginny sat up a little and patted the space beside her. Blaise sat down beside her and placed an arm around her waist.

"What's this news you have to tell me?" asked Ginny lacing her fingers through Blaise's.

"Draco and I caught the person who tried to kill you and gave that cursed crystal-stone to Ron."

Ginny's eyes widened, "You did? Who was it?"

"Macy Slithers… she's my ex-girlfriend turned psycho murderer."

"So you mean she still had a thing for you and wanted me out of the picture?"

Blaise nodded.

"H-how long did you two date?"

"Two years. We broke up because we grew apart. Well I felt we did."

Ginny nodded.

"But I'm happier with you, Ginny. Don't think any different. You mean the world to me."

Ginny smiled, "Thankyou. You mean the world to me as well. But what about Ron? Does Macy know how to reverse the curse?"

"I think that is what Dumbledore is trying to work out. He's questioning her under the influence of the truth potion."

Ginny nodded before breaking down into a wave of tears. Blaise looked at her slightly startled but wrapped both arms around her, while she cried into his chest.

"I was so scared, Blaise… I lost grip and the falling… it wouldn't stop… I thought I was going to die… I really did."

"Shh… Ginny you're alive… that's all that matters… and I'm here and I swear on Merlin that I will never leave you no matter what the world hurls at us."

Ginny slowly stoped the tears and looked up at Blaise, "I know it seems crazy and that we have only been together a short time… but Blaise… I love you."

Blaise smiled and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips, "I love you too Ginny Weasley."

**!H!H!**

It was finally morning when Harry and Hermione received word that Ginny was perfectly okay, just a bit shaken and also that Dumbledore wished too see them in is office directly after breakfast.

Hermione smiled at Harry when he came down from the boy's dorm stairs.

"Good Morning," smiled Harry at Hermione.

"Good Morning. I guess you got the same letter I did?" asked Hermione as they exited the Common Room and headed to the Great Hall.

"I did. I wonder what Dumbledore needs to see us about?"

"Same. But at least Ginny is okay. I can't believe we nearly lost her a- Mrs Weasley? Mr Weasley?"

Harry looked in the direction Hermione was and was too, startled to see Mr and Mrs Weasley walking up the corridor towards them.

"Harry! Hermione! Oh it is wonderful to see you both!" cried Mrs Weasley hugging them both in turn.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," said Mr Weasley.

"Have you seen Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yesterday we did. She is better from what I have heard… but I wish the same could be said about Ron," said Mrs Weasley looking upset, "He walked past us a few minutes ago and didn't say anything… I don't think he recognized us."

Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley sympathetically, "Don't worry Mrs Weasley. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find the answer to reversing what has been done."

Mrs Weasley nodded, while Mr Wesley said, "Well you two had best get to breakfast. We'll see you both later."

Harry and Hermione said bye before continuing to the Great Hall.

"Do you honestly think Dumbledore will find an answer?" asked Hermione.

"He hasn't let us down before has he?" replied Harry slipping his hand into Hermione's.

**!B!**

It was at 4am Blaise left Ginny and now he was sitting in the Great Hall eating some pancakes. Draco was beside him chatting to another Slytherin while Pansy was feeling him up under the table.

"Draco can you please put your dog on a leash?" asked Blaise, "Or at least hold her off till you are in private."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes but said, "Pansy, later okay?"

Pansy nodded and winked before turning to the boy on her other side.

"She has such a sex drive," commented Draco.

"Argh, Draco, please."

Draco smirked, "I'm messing with you man. Anyway did you get the letter from Dumbledore? The whole thing about going to his office after breakfast?"

Blaise nodded, "We'd better go now."

Draco stood with Blaise and both headed out of the Great Hall and made there way to the Headmasters office. Blaise muttered the password and both climbed onto the revolving staircase.

At the top, Dumbledore's office door was open already and both boys could hear chatter inside.

Blaise walked in first followed by Draco.

"Ahh, welcome Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy," smiled Dumbledore.

"Malfoy?" came Harry's voice, "What is he doing here?"

"He helped," said Blaise quickly.

"With what?" asked Hermione glaring at Draco, who was sneering back.

"Mr Malfoy assisted in helping Mr Zabini capture the person behind Mr Weasley's curse and the attempted of Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Talking about me?" came a voice from the door.

It was Ginny, followed by Madam Pompfrey.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs Weasley rushing to her daughter, "How are you feeling, dear? Do you need to sit?"

"I'm fine Mum."

"It's good to see you Ginny," said Harry, "But who is the culprit?"

"Macy Slithers," spoke up Blaise.

Dumbledore nodded, "Miss Slithers was jealous of the fact that Mr Zabini was dating Miss Weasley. She wanted to get Miss Weasley away from Mr Zabini and knew that if Mr Weasley found out he could get mad… but she wanted Mr Weasley to be worse than that and sent him a cursed crystal-stone saying it was from an admirer… she knew Mr and Miss Weasley were close. The cursed crystal-stone makes the owner feel the need to control those that important to them, but the curse isn't one that should be used, because if the person doesn't do as the cursed one says they will go to drastic measures to make that person do as they say… in the end the cursed one feels only anger and hate, nothing else… the curse eats away at the person, starting with there personality… than it leads to them not eating… and well they eventually starve to death."

"Then take that thing away from him!" demanded Mr Weasley.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple Arthur," sighed Dumbledore, "Without the crystal-stone Ron will starve for it. He will become more violent and that alone could very well kill your daughter. He will close up from everyone who cares about him and go crazy… again he will either starve himself to death or even kill himself."

"How do you know all this?" asked Ginny, "Did Macy tell you?"

"Miss Slithers only knew the basic facts on the stone. She didn't think it would lead to this. I did some research myself, as did a good friend of ours, Remus Lupin."

"Surely there is something we can do to save Ron?" cried Hermione desperately, "We can't just let him die!"

"There is a way. Myself and Remus both came together last night after I contacted him and we both created a spell, not one to do with a wand, but a chant… but blood will be needed."

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Let me tell you how it is done. We will need a large space for this, so the Great Hall will need to be cleared. Those who are close to Ron, meaning family and friends will need to stand around Mr Weasley in a circle. He will be angry with us, which is to be expected. Now droplets of blood from everyone doing the chant will need to be in a circle around Ron, with those in the chant standing outside the circle of blood hands joined. Once the circle is formed the chant will begin… do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"So what is this meant to do?" asked Ginny.

"Hopefully it will reverse the curse on Ron and free him from the stone. Than we can destroy it for good."

Ginny nodded, "When are we doing it?"

"Once everyone has finished breakfast. You shall be escorted to the back entrance of the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall will be locking the front entrance."

"Okay… but how will you get Ron inside?"

"I had Dobby slip a sleeping draught into his drink. He should be asleep in his bed now, so I shall send some house elves to bring him to the Great Hall."

Everyone fell silent, though Harry looked at Draco warily. Hermione noticed this and placed a hand on Harry's arm to reassure him. Harry smiled at Hermione than looked at the floor.

**!G!**

Ginny smiled as she watched her two bestfriend's smile at each other. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her.

"Mum, you scared me," said Ginny relieved.

"Ron told me about you and that Zabini boy," replied Mrs Weasley, "I didn't believe him… but obviously he was telling the truth."

"Mum, please don't get angry. I know he is in Slytherin, but I love him and he loves me. Oh that sounded corny…"

Mrs Weasley smiled, "Dear, I can see he does love you. He went through all of this with you."

Ginny nodded as Dumbledore told everyone it was time to head to the Great Hall. Ginny's heart was racing and she gripped onto her mother's hand like a scared little girl. Mrs Weasley smiled at her daughter.

"Everything will be okay. Just think positively," said Mr Weasley from the other side of Ginny, "I just owled Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie by emergency owl. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Good. The more family the better," said Mrs Weasley as they walked down a dark staircase.

Ginny broke away from her parents and made her way over to Blaise and Draco.

"Hey," she said to Blaise, "Hi Malfoy."

Blaise smiled at Ginny and pecked her ton the cheek, while Draco just nodded.

"Listen, Malfoy. I just want to thank you for everything you did. I really appreciate it."

"Just don't think this means we will be friends Weasley," replied Draco.

Ginny smiled, "Wouldn't even think of being your friend, Malfoy."

**!G!B!**

They arrived at the Great Hall walking in from what they had all presumed to be a large painting of the Hogwarts Crest behind the teacher's table. The front entrance doors were locked and lying on the floor in the middle, where the house tables usually were, was Ron, who was still in a deep slumber. Dumbledore led everyone to the floor as the other Weasley son's slipped in through the painting, followed by McGonagall.

"Now… could you Weasley's stand in a circle, along with Harry and Hermione," said Dumbledore quietly.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione stood in a circle around Ron. Dumbledore than gave each other them a pin and a piece of parchment.

"Memorize the chant than prick your finger to make it bleed and than squeeze a drop of blood on the ground in front of you."

Blaise, with Draco, watched as they read the chant over again and again. They than watched as eventually they all pricked there finger and placed a droplet of blood on the ground in front of them.

"Link hands and begin the chant," said Dumbledore walking back to stand beside McGonagall.

"_Blind to anger and hate you shall no longer be,_

_Though cursed you are,_

_You dream to be free,_

_No longer attached,_

_You dream to be free,_

_To feel love again and to live again,_

_Be free._"

They continued to repeat the chant over and over.

On the third time, Ron woke up looking around wildly, anger evident in his cold eyes. But before he could react a brilliant white light shot out of every drop of blood and connect above Ron.

"_Blind to anger and hate you shall no longer be._"

Out of Ron's robe pocket came the crystal-stone and flew above Ron to the connected white lights.

"_Though cursed you are,_

_You dream to be free._"

What startled Blaise was the cracking noise in the air, the chanting didn't stop. Out of the stone came an image of Ron laughing.

"_No longer attached,_

_You dream to be free._"

The image shot back into Ron, knocking him to the ground and making him unconscious.

"_To feel love again and to live again,_

_Be free._"

The white lights stopped and disappeared back into the droplets of blood. They all stopped the chanting and looked at Ron unexpectedly as the crystal-stone fell to the ground shattering to pieces than bursting into white-hot flames and melting into nothing.

Everyone gasped as two ghostly figures rose from the melted crystal-stone.

They were the ghosts of Doreen and Marsden Wattlesnake.

"Thankyou," both whispered before diminishing into nothing.

"The curse has ended," said Dumbledore, "And we freed the souls of Doreen and Marsden Wattlesnake."

Mrs Weasley crept over to her still son and knelt beside him, "Is he going to be okay?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Ron stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mum?" he said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Ronnie!" she cried, "Your okay! Oh my dear Ronniekins!"

Ron looked startled and confused as Mrs Weasley hugged him and everyone around him started hugging, except for Draco, though he did look a bit happy.

**!G!B!**

Ron stood up after a few minutes, everything sinking in from over the past few weeks. He looked for Ginny and found her chatting to Blaise, Hermione and Harry. He made his way over to them, getting hugged by his father, Percy, Bill and Charlie along the way.

"Ginny," he said desperately, "I honestly never meant to hurt you… I couldn't stop myself… it was like I was there… but I wasn't."

Ginny smiled, "It's okay. I understand."

Ron smiled and hugged his sister happily.

"So," he said breaking away, "You are dating Zabini?"

Ginny nodded, "He's a great guy Ron and he helped me get through this. In fact he found out who the culprit was… and now the culprit is behind bars at Azkaban."

Ron eyed Blaise, than smiled holding his hand out for Blaise to shake.

Blaise smiled and shook Ron's hand, Ginny beaming happily.

"Treat her good," said Ron warningly.

"Believe me, I would never hurt her," replied Blaise.

**_THE END!_**

**A/N: And so we have reached the end… I hope I didn't disappoint anyone…**

**_BabyRuth_: Well Ron is perfectly okay… thanks for you review!**

**_FanFictionFantom_: Yeah, I had to get those two back to being friends before the end, but I tried to keep Draco in character as much as possible. Thankyou so much for your review!**

**_AllysonKat_: Thanks for forgiving me! And I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Yes Macy was crazy… lol… and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Thanks for your review!**

**_SaintEmo_: Yes, I hated Macy too. Thanks for your review and I hoped you liked the ending!**

**_Infallallthingsaremadesplended_: Glad you liked the story and how I wrote them well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your review!**

**_oreo69not96_: Glad you loved it! Hope you liked the ending and thankyou for your review!**

**_wrc g-rp_: You know I never noticed that Macy's surname was close to the Slytherin house name until you commented on it in your review… very dense aren't I? LOL, oh well… Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the final chapter!**

**_Cris_: It's okay if you didn't review! I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**_Dark Vampiresss_: Sorry… no sequel. Glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for your review!**

**_Kichou_: Yeah, Snape froze, but he had a reason too. Thanks for your review and hope you liked this chapter!**

**_Mysinisterblackrose_: I love you name thingy… really cool. I'm glad you dig this and I'm happy to have turned you to the light side of Ginny and Blaise… lol. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the ending!**

**_dragon-femme-fatale_: Yes, yay for psychopaths! LOL. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the ending!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Yes no one can get hurt! And I hope you liked the ending! Thanks for your review!**

**I know… it's the end… no tears please (kidding!). But I have to say my thankyou's… you can all yawn, lol. **

**Well I just want to say thankyou too: my bestie Amy for helping me with ideas and reading this, my mother for helping me out with this chapter, to work out how to end it. Any especially all your reviewers who reviewed constantly! Without you all I don't know where I would be! THANKYOU ALL SO, SO MUCH!**

**Hugs to you all and see you all another time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
